Accidents Happen
by Rachel15
Summary: **Last Chapter!!**Beginning at the end of Secrets, Rafe has just gone back to heaven, and Alison is surprised to find that a little piece of him has been left behind.*Please R&R*
1.

It's been three weeks since Rafe had gone back to heaven, and Alison's still a mess. She had asked Lucy to stay at the house for a while, since she has no where else to go but back to the mansion, and she didn't want to do that, because she knew how much Rafe would hate her going back to her "Nana." Alison chuckled to herself as she remembered how much it would annoy Rafe when she called her grandmother that. As she sat on the couch remembering, she heard a knock at the door. 

"Livvie! What...what are you doing here?" 

"Hey, you've been kinda MIA lately and everyone's been worried about you. Are you ok?" 

"Well ya know, I'm ok...I'm holding up...yeah." 

"Really?" 

Alison let it all out, "No, not really! I'm going crazy! Everything I see, touch, hear...it all reminds me of him!" Alison started to cry, "I just...I knew he had to go back, I knew it, but I just....ya know...I was never really ready for it." 

She started to pull herself together, letting out a few sniffles, "And I've just been feeling horrible and disgusting lately." 

"What do you mean, Ali? Are you sick?" 

"No, I mean, I don't think so. I'm not running a fever or anything. But I keep getting kinda lightheaded and nauseated every once and a while. I...I think it's the stress I've been putting myself through lately, since Rafe left. I think it's making me, I don't know, like, physically ill." 

"Do you think you should see a doctor or something? I mean, are you sure it's just stress?" 

"It has to be, cause there's one other thing..." 

"What's that?" 

"I'm kind of...late." 

"Late? Late for what?...You mean...LATE???" 

"Yeah, but I think that's from all the stress too, ya know how enormous stress can sometimes, like, mess you up a little...you know?" 

"Yeah, I do, but, Alison...are you sure you're not..." 

"Pregnant!" Alison laughed, "Oh no, I'm not pregnant. Remember when Rafe got called back that day and I told you we were talking about having a baby? Well, he had a little talk with 'his boss' who informed him that no way and no how was anyone 'up there' gonna let an angel get a mortal pregnant. And I kinda trust that when, like, 'the Big Guy' makes decisions like that, there's really no way around them. So it can't even be a possibility that I'm pregnant....no....can't happen." 

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Ed's office.... 

Ed was on his phone, yelling as usual, "I want you to get Larry from 'Conception' in here NOW! I mean it! What do you mean, how do I know it was Larry?! It's Larry, I'd bet my eternity on it. He's got a soft spot for stuff like this. Remember the 65 year old grandmother who gave birth to twins a few years back?? Well, THAT was Larry's handywork. What am I gonna do to him? Well, let's just say he's gonna need some extra soft clouds to sit on when I'm done kicking his a-......" 

Rafe opened the door at that moment, wondering what all the yelling coming from Ed's office was about, "Hey Boss, sorry to interrupt, what's goin on? You wanted to see me?" 

"I gotta go, Bill. You just tell Larry he'd better keep his eye out for me if he knows what's good for him and I WILL get in touch with him...soon." 

"Larry?" Rafe smiled. "What's he gone and done now? Not another pregnant grandmother I hope," Rafe said as he laughed remembering Larry's past work. 

Ed didn't look amused. 

"Boss, what is it? You look like you're ready to break someone's arm, or like something terrible happened. Did something terrible happen? Is that why you called me in here?" Rafe stopped and thought for a moment, "Oh my God! Is it Alison? Did something happen to Alison?? Tell me...NOW!" 

"Funny you should mention your little blondie, my boy." 

"Oh God! What happened?? Ed, you have to tell me what happened, alright. COME ON!" 

"Well, our boy Larry in 'Conception'...well, let's just say this time it wasn't a 65 year old grandmother." 

"Huh?" Rafe had that confused look on his face again. 


	2. 

Back at Lucy's house, Livvie continued to pester Alison about the details of her recent "illness." Alison explained over and over again that it was NOT an option. There's no way she could be pregnant. She remembers Rafe's words exactly, "It's not in the cards for us." But as Livvie went on and on about it, her words started to fade into the background, and Alison began thinking to herself, "What if it's true? Could I be pregnant with Rafe's baby??" 

"No, I can't be," Alison whispered. 

"What?" Livvie questioned as she looked as Alison's perplexed face. 

"Oh I was just talking to myself. Listen, Livvie, I appreciate the concern, ok? I really do. But I'm not pregnant, ok? So don't worry about it. Listen, I really gotta go run an errand right now. I'm fine. Really. So I'll see you later?" 

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, maybe I should go with you." 

"No, no. Really, I'm fine. I'll call you later tonight." 

"Alright, I gotta go meet Jack anyway. Call me." 

They hugged and said their goodbyes. After Livvie left, Alison grabbed her coat and keys and ran out the door. 

* * *

At the pharmacy, Alison wandered around putting everything she DIDN'T need in her basket- shampoo, toothpaste, dental floss. Finally she entered the aisle with the pregnancy tests. A woman was also in that aisle browsing. Alison nervously turned and lingered in front of the shelves as she waited for the woman to move and leave the aisle. She picked up a box and pretended to be looking at it. The woman glanced at her, and then moved on with her basket out of the aisle. After the woman left, Alison breathed a sigh of relief and finally took notice of the box she had picked up to "inspect." 

"Oh my God! I'm standing here looking at yeast infection treatments!" 

Alison moved on to the pregnancy tests, as she looked around and made sure no one saw her. She slipped one into her basket and began to move away. 

"Wait a minute," she thought to herself, "I've heard about those false positives and negatives. Maybe I should get more than one." 

So Alison got three, all different brands. She didn't want to be wrong, after all. She made her way to the cashier, and nervously unloaded her items. The cashier glanced up at her as she rang up the three different pregnancy tests. 

"For a friend," Alison said nervously. "Um, three friends." 

She stuffed the items quickly into her bag, paid the cashier, and hurried out of the store as fast as she could, not looking where she was going. As Alison ran out of the doors, not paying attention, she ran into something and her bags went flying. Stunned by the sudden impact, she looked up to see just what, or who, she ran into. 

"I'm so sor-....Jamal?" 

"Hey Ali. Doing some shopping? Sorry, didn't mean to run into you. You're in a rush, huh?" 

"Um, yeah," Alison said as she bent down to pick up her bags and the items that had fallen to the ground. 

"Oh, here lemme help you." 

"No, Jamal, I got it. Really it's ok. You don't have to...." 

Jamal stopped suddenly and Alison realized what he had just picked up. 

* * *

"Am I supposed to know what that means, Ed? And what the hell does Larry and his habit of letting 65 year olds have babies have to do with Alison?" 

"You're not getting it are ya, sonny boy. And here I always had you pegged for being quick." 

"Ed, would ya STOP with the riddles and tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?! If something's wrong with Alison I want to know!" 

"Calm down, kid. Nothing's wrong with your girlfriend. She's perfectly fine. But Larry obviously had a soft spot for you and her, too." 

"What are you trying to tell me?" 

"Remind me never to put you on a case where you might have to use some detective skills, cause you might have a knack for building sandcastles, but a knack for putting two and two together you don't got." 

"Ed!" Rafe said with frustration and impatience. 

"Ok, ya wanna know what's going on?! Here it is! Flat out..." 


	3. 

"Pregnancy tests? Ali, are you....?" 

"Here, gimme that. I, um, I don't know." 

"Oh my God! What a guy! So what? Rafe knocks you up and then just skips town?!" 

"Hey, hey! Listen, don't you dare blast off about Rafe in front of me. And he didn't just 'knock me up and skip town'! Ok?! He had to go, and I knew he had to go the whole time we were together, and he would have NEVER left me if he didn't have to!" Alison started to break down. "Ya know what, Jamal, I...I really just can't deal with you. Not right now. I gotta go. I'm sorry, I gotta go." 

"Ali, wait!" Jamal shouted after her as she ran off. 

Alison ran to her car, plopped into her seat and started to sob. She was not prepared to even think about being pregnant, let alone deal with Jamal. And now he thinks Rafe just got her pregnant and dumped her. "That's what everyone's gonna think," she thought to herself as she cried. "How am I ever going to explain this to everybody?" 

Finally, Alison pulled herself together, "Ya know what, Alison, you don't even know if you should be worrying about anything yet. You're probably not even pregnant. Just go home and take the tests...Go home and take the tests." She took a deep breath, buckled her seatbelt, and drove back to Lucy's house. 

She had taken all the tests at once and set the egg timer from the kitchen. These were the longest few minutes of her entire life. "Ding!" The timer went off, and Alison went into the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy tests. One by one, they all showed the same results. 

* * *

"She's what!" Rafe blurted out. 

"That's right, kiddo. Larry thought the two of you were just so 'darn cute'. Don't worry he's been reassigned. The Big Guy was not too happy, so if you're lookin for Larry in the future, he'll be cleaning clouds in the animal corner for a LONG TIME!" 

"Animal corner?" 

"Ever heard the expression All Dogs Go to Heaven, well so do all cats, birds, cows, horses, sheep.... He'll be occupied there for a few eternities." 

"Wait, wait, wait....So you're telling me that Alison's pregnant? That she's pregnant with my baby!" 

"Been a long time since we've had a situation like this up here- angels getting mortals pregnant." 

"This has happened before??" 

"Ever heard of Noah's Ark and the Great Flood??" 

"That was because angels got humans pregnant?!!" 

"Bingo. And ya see, well, I don't think the Big Guy wants to go through all that again. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are times when He's tempted....But the whole rebuilding-after-the-flood thing...He's just not up to it anymore." 

"So what's gonna happen?" 

"Well, son, your guess is as good as mine. We're trying to work that out. Got a big meeting today with Peter and the archangels. Congratulations. You're situation has made it to the top of the priorities list up here. I HATE those meetings; they take forever. But this is a pretty big deal, and we need to come up with a solution, pronto." 

"Ok, so what time's the meeting?? I'll be there" 

"Whoa! Sorry, my boy, you're not invited. You'll be informed of our decisions though." 

"Not invited?! You're having a meeting about me, my girlfriend, and MY CHILD! Shouldn't I get SOME input?!" 

"Sorry, Rafe. No can do. Go smoke a cigar or something. Gotta head up there now. See ya." 

"Ed! Wait-... Pregnant? She's pregnant? Oh my God, Alison. What are you thinking right now?? What are you DOING right now? I...I....I wish I could just be with you, and hold you, and...and tell you everything's gonna be ok. I really hope everything's gonna be ok." 


	4. 

Alison sat on the couch in Lucy's house, holding the three pregnancy tests in her hands. She stared at the positive signs in a daze. 

"Ok....so I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with an angel's baby. I'm pregnant with Rafe's baby," Alison repeated to herself almost as affirmation statements as she adjusted to the idea. "Oh God, Rafe," she sighed as she looked up toward the ceiling, "Are you there? Do you know what's going on?... Ha! And I thought you said this was definitely NOT possible!" Alison scoffed. "Ok, so this is what I wanted...this is what we wanted.... So why do I feel so completely lost?" 

* * *

"Jamal! Hey, how are you?" 

"Oh, hey Livvie," said Jamal, staring at his drink as if her were in some kind of a trance. 

"Jamal? Hello! Earth to Jamal! What's going on with you?" 

"Oh...sorry. Nothing, nothing...I'm good...it's just... I just ran into Ali...literally." 

"Oh, yeah? How's she doing. She wasn't feeling too great earlier. I mean, I know she's been down since, well...ya know, since Rafe...left." 

"Livvie... she was running out of the pharmacy and she just ran completely into me, and her bags went flying, so I just leaned down to help her pick stuff up, and..." 

"And what? What Jamal?! What has got you looking so completely baffled?" 

* * *

"Ok, so tomorrow at nine a.m. Thanks so much for squeezing me in, Colleen. I know it took some string-pulling, but I really appreciate it....Ok, so I'll be there tomorrow. Talk to you soon...ok, bye." 

Alison hung up the phone. She had just made an appointment to see the OB/GYN at General Hospital, thinking that she should definitely get a professional opinion. She still hadn't completely come to terms with the recent news, but she was beginning to adjust to the idea. Just as she sprawled herself out on the couch, almost smiling at the idea of being a mom, the door swung open. 

"Livvie!" Alison said startled by the sudden intrusion. "Uh...umm...what are you doing here?" 

"Oh, I don't know, Alison... Maybe I'm here because I just found out that my best friend thinks she's pregnant and didn't bother to tell me! Stress! 'No Livvie, I can't be pregnant. It's just stress'!" said Livvie mockingly. 

"Oh...ha...yeah...sorry 'bout that. It's just...it's just that, well, I just found out myself and I'm still kinda in sho-....wait a minute... how did YOU know I was pregnant??" 

"I just ran into Jamal...I hear you had a little run in with him yourself....so... the tests turned out positive then?...so, you are pregnant??" 

"Oh God! Jamal!" Alison became frustrated as she pressed her hands into her face. "How am I gonna deal with that? I can't believe he saw those tests, and now he knows, and he thinks Rafe's a total scumbag, and I couldn't tell him why Rafe really left, and the look on his face, Livvie...the look on his face..." 

"Ok, listen to me. Sit down...ok, calm down. We'll deal with Jamal, ok? We'll deal with everybody. It'll be fine, just take a couple deep breaths....ok?" 

"Oh God, Livvie. I really need Rafe right now, but thank God I have you. I don't know what I'd do if I had to go through this completely alone. I mean...I'm, like, excited, but at the same time I'm...." 

"Scared out of your mind?" 

"Yes!!" Alison smiled and let out a deep breath. "I mean, I really do think I'd make a good mother...but at the same time, I'm gonna be doing this alone...and I'm not sure I know what I'm getting myself into... but one thing I do know is that I really want this baby." 

"BABY?! Excuse me, did I just hear you say you're having a baby??" said a voice from the doorway. 

Alison and Livvie turned toward the door to see who just said that. 

"Oh....um....hey, Lucy." 


	5. 

Rafe sat alone in Ed's office, biting off all of his nails as he waited for Ed to return from the meeting with some news. Maybe they'd let him go back to Alison. Maybe they'd let him stay permanently, now that there's something new in the mix. Or maybe they wouldn't, and he'd never see Alison, or his baby, again... or at least not for a very long time. 

Rafe's mind started to drift, "We're gonna have a baby...me and Alison...I can't believe it. I just...I just wish I could be there, with her, holding her and our child...she's gonna be such an unbelievable mother." Rafe smiled at the thought of Alison and their baby. 

He remembered the night they babysat Daniel. She was so good with him, the way she held him, rocked him, told him stories. Rafe sat content in the thoughts of Alison doing all of those things with their child. Except, Rafe wanted to be there. He wanted to see his child, to watch him...or her...grow up. Sure, he wouldn't be able to do any fancy light tricks, but he'd still be a good father...at least he should get the chance. His thoughts returned to the ongoing meeting, and he wondered what they were talking about...if they'd even consider letting him go back...again...permanently. 

"I can't STAND this!! I should be at that meeting. It's about ME after all! They're making decisions about the person I love and MY child! That's it," Rafe said with a new sense of determination, "I'm going up there and I'm gonna TELL THEM why they're gonna let me go back down to her!" 

Rafe jumped up and began to storm out of the office, when the door swung open, surprising him as he reached for the doorknob. 

"Whoa there, kiddo! Where's the fire??" 

"Ed! Thank God! What'd they say? What'd you decide?? Do I...do I get to go back?" 

* * *

Lucy stood in the doorway to her house, with a look of shock. Had she heard Alison right? Did she just say she was having a baby? For a whole minute, Lucy Coe Collins had been struck speechless.... It didn't last long, though. 

"Alison Barrington, you're pregnant? You're gonna have a baby? Oh my God! Is it...is it....Rafe's?" 

"Of course it's Rafe's, Lucy! God! What?! Do you think I go around town sleeping with every guy I meet?!" 

Livvie interceded, "Ok, ok, ok....Alison, calm down. Lucy's just surprised is all. She didn't mean it that way. Did you, Lucy?" Livvie gave Lucy a look, staring at her with wide eyes as if imploring her to jump in at any time. 

Lucy got the hint. "Oh, right...right! No, Alison, I didn't mean that you were like...well, you know... I was just... I don't know what I was. I just can't believe it. You're pregnant with Rafe's baby. Oh my God. Are you ok? Does Rafe...does he know? I mean, I know he had to leave town and all, but-..." 

Livvie noticed Alison starting to tear up again, and so she interrupted, "Lucy, can we just not bring up Rafe leaving right now?" 

"Not bring it up? How can we not bring it up? I mean, I'm sure if he KNEW what was going on he'd hop right back over to Port Charles. I don't even understand why he left in the first place. I mean, you, Alison...you and Rafe...you looked so in love, and now with a baby and all... I'm sure if you just told him th-..." 

"Lucy! Let it go! Rafe isn't coming back! He...he can't come back!" Alison cried out and ran out of the living room toward the bedroom. 

"She's just a little upset right now... Probably a mood swing or something... Maybe you should just go." 

"Livvie! First of all, this is ...this is MY house! Besides, I just came over here to get a bear I left here for Christina... and I find out... Well, I find out that my COUSIN has impregnated Alison and then just left town. I know Rafe, Livvie. I know he would come back if he knew what was going on. What I don't know, is why Alison won't get in touch with him and just tell him!" 

"Lucy... It's not that Alison won't tell Rafe... It's that she can't tell him." 

"Why do I get the feeling that you know something that I don't? Ya know, Livvie, I'm a little psychic, and I can sense these things." 

"Yes, yes, Lucy. I know... You're psychic, the universe talks to you... I know. I don't mean to sound rude here, but maybe the universe is just telling you, in this case, to...well...to just butt out." Livvie tried to say it as nice as she could. 

"Hmph! Fine! Don't tell me what's going on... But I will find out you know!" Lucy promised emphatically as she was nudged out the door by Livvie. 

The door closed on her face before she had even finished her sentence and Lucy stood stunned. Not only did she just find out that Alison Barrington is going to have her cousin's baby, but she had just been kicked out of her own house! "I know there's something the two of you aren't telling me about this whole situation... and I'm going to find out what it is. You can bet a duck pond on it! Now... how do I find Rafe? Where DID he disappear to?"


	6. 

"Go back? Who said anything about you going back?" Ed responded. 

"C'mon, Ed! You HAVE to let me go back! Alison needs me! I know, I know...I've kinda used up all my passes, but...but, isn't there some loophole somewhere in the rules?! C'mon! There's gotta be SOMETHING!" 

"Loophole? Rafe, you've gone through every loop and hole in the book. You already got to go back down there and stay down there, even after your time was up. AND...If it wasn't for that last little 'loophole' you pulled, we wouldn't be IN this situation in the first place!" 

"So what did the council say? Huh?! They're not letting me go back? What, Ed?! What did they SAY?!" 

"My boy, you've got to calm down. Jeez, who said angels need wings to fly?! You're wound up so tight, if we let you go right now, you'd take off and fly a couple laps around the universe!" 

"Ed!" Rafe did not look amused. 

"Ok, ok. The fact is that the council's stumped. We have no idea what to do about the situation, or what to do with you. So you, my boy, are just gonna have to sit your blessed little behind down on a nice cozy cloud and have some patience...It's a virtue, ya know?" 

"Yeah, so I've heard... Can...can you at least show me what's going on with Alison right now? I mean, can you give me that much?" 

Ed hated to admit it, but Larry wasn't the only one who had a soft spot for Rafe. "Ya know, Rafe, after the little trip to the beach, I promised I wouldn't bend the rules for you again, but since we're dealing with some special circumstances here....." 

* * *

Alison laid there on the bed, curled up in a ball, and thinking of Rafe. Lucy's visit confirmed for her what she had been dreading. No one would ever understand why Rafe left town, why she can't contact him and tell him about the baby, and why he can't ever come back...even if he wanted to. 

Those thoughts then opened a pandora's box for Alison. If she can't explain anything about the circumstances surrounding Rafe's disappearance to the people in Port Charles, how would she EVER explain it to her child? Would their child think that his...or her...father had just skipped town too? Alison was flooded with emotion. She didn't want her child to have the same feelings of abandonment that she felt from her parents. She didn't want her baby to feel unloved, or like his father didn't care about him. Alison wanted her baby to know that he was conceived from the greatest love she'd ever known, and that his father would have given ANYTHING to be able to stay with them...forever. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Alison wiped her eyes and looked up to see Livvie standing at the door. 

"Hey, Alison...can I come in?" Livvie spoke in a gentle, motherly voice. 

"Oh...yeah...Sorry about storming out of there and everything. It's just that...I just couldn't deal with it, ya know? Lucy kept asking me all these questions and insisting that I tell Rafe so that he'd come back. And I just wanted to scream at her, 'Don't you think I would if I could?! Don't you think I want Rafe back here with me, with our child, too?!' All I could think about was how that was gonna be the reaction I'll probably get from everyone in Port Charles... Livvie, I don't know if I can do this." 

"Of course you can, Alison. You're stronger than all of us. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll get through it...we'll get through it. I'm here for you...and Jack...and....Jamal-..." 

"Livvie, please." Alison gave Livvie a look. 

"Ok, ok...I won't talk about Jamal. But honestly, Alison, you gotta know that you've got people who care about you, who are gonna help you every step of the way...even when the hormones are flaring." Livvie joked, trying to change the mood. 

"Oh please! I don't even want to THINK about hormones, or getting fat...or...maternity clothes...yuck!" 

"C'mon Alison, they've got some cute stuff now. Haven't you seen those pregnant celebrities. They all wear that designer maternity stuff... We'll just take 'Nana's' credit card for a little spin." 

"Oh God!! My Nana! What is my Nana gonna say?! What's she gonna do?! Livvie, she's gonna have a heart attack!" 

"Ya know what, let's not think about your grandmother right now... Alison, you're gonna be a mom!" 

"I know, I know... I still can't believe it. I mean, Rafe and I had talked about it, but... Oh my God, I'm gonna be a mom." Alison suddenly looked nauseous. 

"Alison! You look like you're gonna be sick. ARE you gonna be sick?! Is it that morning sickness thing, cause I heard saltines are good for that-..." 

"No, no, no... I'm fine... Scared to death... but fine." 

"So... I get to be Aunt Livvie, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Hey! Let's go shopping. You love shopping. We can go look at baby clothes... It'll be fun... get your mind off... things." 

"Actually, Livvie... Thanks...but I think I just want to lie down and take a nap. It's been a REALLY long day, and I'm kinda exhausted." 

"You sure? I mean, are you sure you'll be ok? Do you want me to stay here while you nap? Or maybe, do you want to come back and stay and me and Jack's place?" 

"Livvie... I'm fine. Just tired is all. Ok? I'll see you later. Go, I'll be fine." 

"Ok, well call me later? Promise?" 

"Yes, definitely." 

"Ok...see ya..." 

"And Livvie...." Alison called out as Livvie was about to leave the room. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

Livvie smiled back at Alison and closed the door. Alison laid back down on the bed and started to think about Rafe again. 

Alison remembered Rafe and how wonderful he was with kids. Not just with Danny, when he made the light show to stop his crying, but also with Christina...and, especially, with Serena. Rafe was always great with Serena. At Lucy and Kevin's wedding, Serena was so worried about her mom, but Rafe knew exactly what to do and what to say to her. He'd be such a great father. 

Her eyes filled with tears once again. This should have been one of the happiest days of her life. For part of her, it was. But the ache she felt as she thought of Rafe would not go away. She laid there for what seemed like hours, but had only been minutes, before she drifted off to sleep... hoping... praying that Rafe would keep his promise... that she'd be able to see him, hear him...feel him... in her dreams. 


	7. 

Livvie returned to the bike shop after a few hours of shopping and found Jack and Jamal deep in conversation. She didn't have to try very hard to guess what they were talking about. 

"Hey Guys!" Livvie kissed Jack hello as she interrupted the conversation. 

"Hi Livvie...Jamal was just telling me the news. God...Alison's pregnant. I can't believe it." 

"I know, I know...We're all in a bit of shock...especially Alison." 

"Yeah, how IS she doing?" 

"Well...like I said, she's a little shocked, a little scared out of her mind...and she really misses-..." 

"Rafe." Jamal finished the sentence for her with a look of disbelief. He still couldn't understand how she could be defending the creep for picking up and leaving her. 

"Yeah." Livvie sighed, seeing the hurt in Jamal's eyes. 

Jack interjected, "I can't believe he just left her like that! Does he even know what's going on?! She deserves so much better." 

"Listen, both of you!...Alison really needs us right now...ALL of us, but Rafe is still a very touchy subject and she's still head-over-heels for him-..." 

"Even after he knocked her up and left town without a trace! What a -..." Jamal was again interrupted by Livvie. 

"Hey! Listen to me! Like I said, she's still totally into him...and she gets VERY upset when someone bashes him, ok?? So if you want to help her...if you want her to LET you help her...you need to just bite your tongue...ok?" 

"Ok, ok...so how can we help?" Jack said, giving into Livvie's advice...but not liking it. 

"Well...right now Alison is kinda adjusting to the whole situation, and even though she says she wants to be left alone a lot, I still think we should stick around for her and check up on her once and a while. Especially you and me, Jack." 

"Hey...what about me? Just cause Ali and I aren't a couple anymore...I mean, I still care about her...and we're still friends..." 

"Jamal..." Livvie saw how much he still cared about Alison and wanted to lay it down for him as lightly as possible, "I know you still care about Alison...she's just kinda fragile right now...ya know... I mean, she's still dealing with a lot of left over things from you and her AND she's dealing with Rafe leaving...it's just a lot for her...I mean, I still think she's gonna need you. You know her better than anyone...it's just that, well..." 

"I should lay low for a while...right? That's what you're trying to tell me." 

"Yeah." 

"Alright, alright. I get it." 

Livvie tried to change the mood, like she had with Alison earlier, to something more uplifting, "So...you guys wanna see what I got?!" 

Jamal and Jack rolled their eyes as the spotted the five shopping bags that looked filled to the brim with pastel-colored objects. 

"Here we go..." Jack sighed as Livvie dumped out her bags of baby clothes, toys, and stuffed animals. 

"What?" Livvie questioned, looking quite clueless.


	8. 

Rafe was back in Ed's office holding a stack of books and looking frustrated. 

"Nothing! Not a damn thing in ANY of these books that's gonna help me!" 

"Hey...I told ya, kid. This is a very special situation you've got us in here...well, you and Blondie with a little help from our newly-appointed heavenly animal keeper. Believe me, I wish that the answer was in one of those books. It would save the council...and ME...a lot of time. Ya know I had to cancel a lunch with Sinatra for these meetings?!" 

"Oh...I'm so sorry I ruined your social life." Rafe quipped. 

"Don't get smart with me, sonny boy." 

"I'm sorry...it's just that...I gotta go back to her, Ed! She needs me!" 

"Here we go again!" Ed sighed. "She needs YOU! I see. Ya know, Rafe, you got a white-knight complex when it comes to your little girlfriend down there. Always have to go back to SAVE her... But I have a feeling that you going back down there has more to do with you needing it...or wanting it... as much as she does." 

Rafe pouted, as Ed gave his typical fatherly lecture. He's heard enough of them by now. 

"Ok, ok...I admit it...happy?! I want to go back because I need Alison as much as she needs me, and I am not gonna sit around here all day and do nothing while the council decides what's best for me, Alison, and our baby!" 

"I shouldn't have let you look down there at her yesterday. I mean, you're always testy when it comes to the subject, but you've been out of your mind since I let you get a little peek at her." 

"No...Ed...I appreciate it...I do...It's just that...well..." 

"It's not enough...you want more." 

"Yeah...I mean, it's something...It lets me see her, at least...but it's just that I see her down there, and I would give ANYTHING to be down there with her." 

"Well, my boy....I'm sorry, but it's all I can do for now. Listen, I gotta go. We're meeting again in 15 minutes and I wanna grab some grub before the meeting." Ed turned to leave the office. 

"Hey, Ed!" 

"Yeah? What now?" 

"You'll try, right?...I mean...you will TRY to get them to let me go back down there?" 

"Son, I'm not making any promises...But I promise you this...If you don't let me go and get some food before this meeting, I won't be able to say ANYTHING to help you out, because all they're gonna hear is my stomach!" 

"Alright, alright...go...goodbye." Rafe sighed to himself as Ed disappeared. "There's gotta be some way I can come back to you, Alison...and I'm gonna find it." 

* * *

Alison woke up the next morning bright and early and headed out to GH for her doctor's appointment. She waited nervously in the waiting room before they called her name. As she got up and followed the nurse to the examination room, she felt as though everyone in the office was staring at her, as if they knew what was going on. 

Well, it was official. Dr. Newman confirmed that Alison was, indeed, pregnant. She gave her what seemed to be the typical lecture on "becoming a new parent," and filled her in on everything Alison needed to know about taking care of herself during her pregnancy. When asked about the father, Alison lied and said that her "fiancee" couldn't make the appointment. She knew she'd have to spill the beans at some point, but she couldn't deal with that now, or any lectures about single-parenthood from Dr. Newman. On her way out, she signed up for birthing classes at GH and went on her way. 

As Alison walked down the hall, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a certain person, and tried to turn and run as inconspicuously as possible. 

"Oh my God! I can't let her see me. I can't deal with this...not today." Alison mumbled to herself as she tried to avoid being spotted. She was too late. 

"Alison, dear? Is that you?" Amanda Barrington called out. 

"Oh...ummm...uh...hi Nana." 

"Well, what are you doing here, on this floor? Are you volunteering again? I know you always loved working in the nursery." 

"Well...umm...uh...." 

Before Alison could say anything at all, she heard Colleen running down the hall calling after her. 

"Alison! Alison!...Oh good! I caught you before you left," Colleen panted, out of breath from running. "Dr. Newman's office sent me after you. You forgot your pre-natal vitamins." 

"Oh....ha!...umm, thanks Colleen." Alison accepted the package and smiled nervously. She stood there for a moment staring at Colleen's back as she walked back down the hall, too afraid to turn back around and see her grandmother's face...if she was even still standing. 

Amanda Barrington appeared to be dumbfounded, with a fixed smile on her face, as if she didn't quite know what expression she should have. "You forgot your what, dear?" 

"Nana....there's kinda something I have to tell you." 


	9. 

Alison burst through the door at the Recovery Room looking completely overwrought and exhausted. She plopped herself down at a table and picked up a menu. She was STARVING, and now she was eating for two. She hadn't eaten yet all day, and after her run-in with Nana at the hospital, she could have eaten enough for FIVE! Just as she was deciding between a nice big salad or a huge slice of chocolate cake, she looked up to see a familiar face staring down at her. 

"Hey Alison...how are you doin? You're looking a little..well...not good." 

"Hi Jack....So, I guess you've been FILLED IN by Livvie and Jamal...Yeah, 'not good' doesn't even BEGIN to describe it." 

"Wanna vent?" 

"Oh my God, Jack! You have NO idea what I've been through today! I thought YESTERDAY was bad, but today....today was CRAZY!" Alison blurted out. 

"What happened?" 

And then she just let it all out, talking so fast Jack had trouble keeping up, "Ok, well first I had my appointment with my OB, who confirmed, yes, I'm pregnant. Big surprise! And then she gave me a whole speech...or I should say lecture...on being a parent and then I had to lie about Rafe, cause she asked me why I was alone...and I just couldn't deal with explaining that to her...not today...ya know? So I told her he just couldn't make the appointment. And then I'm walking out of the office down the hallway, and there's my NANA!! So I try to hide from her and Colleen comes chasing me with my prenatal vitamins, so I had to tell my Nana about the baby! Well! Thank GOD we were in a hospital cause I thought she might just fall over and die RIGHT THERE!!..." 

"Slow DOWN! Alison, it's ok. What? Did she get mad?" 

"Mad?! She was in TOTAL SHOCK! First she just stared at me for a few minutes with a dumfounded sorta smile plastered on her face, and then when she came to again she went BALISTIC! 'You're pregnant?! You're not ready to have a baby, Alison! You can't raise a child, Alison! Who's going to help you raise it, Alison? Because it won't be me! How could you be so irresponsible, Alison? Answer me Alison!'" 

"Ok, breathe. So what did you do?" 

"Oh, ya know, I just acted like a little six year old who just got scolded for breaking a dish and broke down in tears, and I ran off to my car." 

"Alison, don't beat yourself up about this. And don't worry about it, your grandmother is just gonna have to get used to the situation, just like everyone else, and she will. Don't worry." 

"Ugh! I just can't TAKE all this stress! And I just really need food right now!...Thanks though, Jack." 

"For what?" 

"For just listening...It means a lot to me, really. I just...I just really need to know that I have support and all, ya know? I just need that to get through all of this." 

"Well, you know I'm always here for ya, and Livvie too. In fact, you should SEE the result of her 'Aunt Livvie Shopping Spree'!" 

Alison laughed, "Oh no." 

"It's good to see ya laugh." 

"Yeah, ya know that might be the first time I HAVE laughed in the last two days! Aren't I supposed to be all cheerful and glowing or something like that?" Alison joked. 

"Be however you need to be. If you wanna scream and yell and cry...hey, go for it! But I like the laughing much better." 

Jack was interrupted by the waiter, "Can I take your order?" 

Jack passed. He had just eaten. Alison, however, was more than happy to order away, "Ok, can I have a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato...ya know....EVERYTHING...and a large fries...ooh, with cheese on the side...and a house salad...and I'll also have a slice of the chocolate cake...thanks." 

Jack's jaw dropped. "Alison, you can't eat all that by yourself! Are you expecting someone?" 

"Yep! I'm DEFINITELY expecting someone," Alison said with a smile. It was the first moment she'd had since finding out about the baby where she found herself really happy.


	10. 

After those first two days, Alison thought she'd never make it through the next nine months without having a total breakdown. But days turned into weeks and weeks into months, as the time flew by. 

Even her Nana had adjusted to the situation, as best she could. She still didn't "approve," but she wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of her and her future great-grandchild, so she stopped by every once and a while to say hello, bring a present. They were somewhat cold visits, but Alison hadn't even expected them, so at least it was something. 

By the time Alison was six months pregnant, things had settled down a bit, and she had grown much more comfortable with the circumstances. Well, actually she grew more and more physically UNCOMFORTABLE, as pregnancy goes, but she found herself more and more content with the idea of being a mother. She remembered the first time she felt the baby kick. She was in her fourth month, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching a movie...and boom! It was the first time, she really realized that there was a little life inside her. A little piece of her and Rafe's love alive and growing...and kicking...and she couldn't have been happier than at that moment. 

But there was still one thing. One nagging pull that wouldn't go away- Rafe. There wasn't a moment she didn't think about him. She dreamed about him almost every night, and those dreams were so real that she could almost feel him, smell him. She loved those dreams, but waking up from them never got easier. As her baby...their baby...grew inside of her, she wanted nothing more than to share it all with Rafe. She knew, however, that he was sharing it with her. Like he promised. She knew that Rafe was up in heaven, looking down on her, and that he'd zip right back down to earth in a second if he could. But all the wishes and all the prayers weren't going to bring him back, and she had to face that. Rafe wasn't coming back. 

* * *

Ed walked in on a sulking Rafe. He was used to this sight by now. The council was at a stalemate, and he had thought Rafe's moodiness would lessen over time, but he was wrong. 

"Ya know if I didn't know any better...I'd think YOU were pregnant! All these mood swings!" 

"She's thinking about me again." 

"I know, kiddo. She's always thinking about you...and you're always thinking about her." 

"What?! I'm supposed to forget her?! Forget the fact that I have a baby coming that I'll NEVER get to see?!" 

"Whoa! A little on edge today, aren't we? It's not wrong for the two of you to think about each other...and never say never, kid. You know you'll get to see her again, and your kid, too...eventually." 

"Oh, thanks. That really helps." 

"I know it's not a lot, and I know it's not what you wanna hear, my boy, but it's the best I could do." 

"Noooo...the best you could do is to find a way to let me go back down there!" 

"Oh...here we go AGAIN! Listen, Rafe, I told ya a million times. I can't do anything. The council's in a real bind and even after all this time, we still don't have a clue what to do with you. You, my boy, are officially Heaven's Problem Child." 

"Ya know, Ed...I didn't ask for this. All these months I've been sitting up here watching the woman I love go through a pregnancy with my child, and all she wants...and all I want...is to just be there for her, with her." 

"Son, I know. It's hard. And if I could change it all for you, I would. Honestly. But right now there's just nothing I can do. Sorry," Ed tried to change the mood, "By the way, have you SEEN what your little blondie's been eating lately. Now I don't know about being pregnant, but for some reason olives and peanut butter just do NOT appeal to me!" 

Rafe laughed. "Yeah, actually...I saw her eating a banana, potato chips, and mayonnaise sandwich the other day and I was thinking that maybe the council would let me go back down just to save her from eating these disgusting foods. I mean, we had some interesting foods in my country, but that's just wrong!" 

Ed and Rafe both shared a heartfelt laugh, but the laughter soon died out and Rafe's mind was back to pining for Alison once again.


	11. 

"Livvie you CAN'T not go!! What am I supposed to do?!...I know, I know...yeah, I understand you and Jack both have the flu...I know...It's just that I CAN'T be the only one in the class without a partner!" 

Alison panicked on the phone as Livvie regretfully told her she wouldn't be able to make their first lamaze class, "No! That is SO not an option!...I know I said I needed a partner, but...Livvie!...Yes, I know Jamal said he'd do anything he could to help me out when I needed it...but, Livvie, you can't really expect me to call him and ask him to be my lamaze coach!...No, you WON'T call him for me!...Livvie!! Livvie?! Hello?!..." 

Alison hung up the phone and let out an angry sigh, "She CANNOT call Jamal! Jamal can't be my lamaze coach. How weird would THAT be?!" 

Before Alison could come up with an alternate plan, and less than a minute later, the phone rang. 

"Hello? Oh, uh....hi Jamal. No, I told Livvie not to call you...Well, no I don't have another partner yet, but it's fine...really...it's fine, I'll just-...oh...well, I mean yeah if you want to....but Jamal! I don't want to put you in this position!...ya know...well, with me having Rafe's baby, and I know it's been hard for you to grasp and all, so it's fine, I'll go by myself...no, Jamal, really...Jamal...ok, ok, ok, fine!....I guess then, well, you wanna pick me up in like half an hour?...Alright, see ya then. Um, bye." 

Alison could not believe the conversation she just had. Jamal was gonna be her coach?! So Jamal was going to help her deliver Rafe's baby?! Is that one for the books or what?! Alison was worried, and not too happy. She'd been doing well avoiding Jamal for the past six months. She'd run into him every once and a while, they'd exchange some typical hello's and how-are-you's, but nothing really more than that. Jack and Livvie had been good about not forcing the subject too often. It was just really hard for her to deal with all the emotions that came up whenever she thought about, let alone saw, Jamal. But she DID need a partner for class, and there was no one else, so it appeared that Alison was stuck. 

"Ok, Alison," she reassured herself, "It'll all be fine...it'll be fine. Jamal's your friend now, and you really do need a partner. It'll be fine...really." 

Alison got a nervous feeling in her stomach. By now she knew that feeling all too well, but thankfully the morning sickness had let up by now. For the first couple of months there she thought she'd just carry a bucket around with her wherever she went. She swore that stock in Saltines must have skyrocketed during her first trimester. But this feeling wasn't coming from morning sickness, it was the fact that in less than 30 minutes, her ex-boyfriend was going to show up on her doorstep to take her to her first lamaze class. 

"Ok, Alison...just take some deep breaths....Ugh, where are those Saltines?!" 

* * *

"Jamal!! Jamal's gonna be her lamaze coach?! ED!!!" Rafe burst into Ed's office. 

"What is it, kid?! Jeez! What can it possibly be now?!" 

Rafe was steaming, "Ok, so Jamal is gonna be Alison's coach?! Jamal?! C'mon! That should be ME!" 

"Rafe, look, whaddya want me to do about it? Make the lamaze teacher's car keys disappear so class gets cancelled?" 

"No! You know what I want you to do about it, Ed! I want you to let me go back down there where I should be!" 

"Listen, I told ya. Not my decision. The council's workin on it." 

"Well they need to work HARDER... and FASTER!! At this rate, by the time they make a decision my kid'll be goin off to college!" 

"Rafe, I know this is a lot for you to take. But don't get mad at me or the council. Go be mad at Larry! He's the one who got us ALL into this mess! Ya should be able to find him with the horses right now, up to his neck in you-know-what." Ed laughed to himself, pleased with the punishment he'd come up with for Larry. 

"Ed!" 

"Ok, ok...I know. You're right, this is taking a while. But I'm tellin ya, kid, it's outta my hands. I mean, there's only so many strings I can pull." 

"Isn't there something...ANYTHING? I'm not even talking about sending me back down there permanently for now...just give me something...please?" 

Ed's heart melted as he saw the hurt in Rafe's face. His soft spot for him would probably never harden. He wanted so much to help him out. Hell, if he had it his way, he'd probably give into the kid and send him back down there for a nice, long lifetime with Alison and a houseful of kids. But that's not the way the rules work. Maybe there was SOMETHING he could do. But, he knows Rafe...and if you give him and inch, he'll WANT a mile! What if he gives him that little something he wants so much and then, just like before, it makes it even worse when he has to come back again? Oh, but just looking at those eyes. 

"Ya know, kiddo, you're like a sad little puppy on the streets begging for some scraps. That face and those eyes...I'd give ya a whole plateful, but I know it would only mean you'd come back begging for more." Ed thought to himself. 

"Ed? Why are you staring at me like that?" 

Ed let out a sigh, "I'll see what I can do." 

Rafe's face lit up. He certainly knew how to play on Ed's heartstrings. "Boss, I could kiss you right now!" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Save it for Blondie! Listen, I can't promise you anything, all I can say is I'll look into it." 

Rafe was satisfied. He'd seen that look on Ed's face before, and, like a little kid who knows just when he's going to get his way, he knew that Ed would do more than "look into it". 


	12. 

"So are you okay with this, Ali?" The car ride to the hospital had been pretty quiet and Jamal had to break the silence. 

"With what?" 

"With me being your partner for lamaze class? I know you've been kinda avoiding me lately, and I know it's just hard for you, but all I want to do is help out." 

"I know you do Jamal. And I haven't been AVOIDING you...ok, well...yeah, I kinda have...but, yeah, it IS hard for me to be around you, especially now." 

"Listen, maybe I can just go with you this once and Livvie can take up being your coach again in the next couple classes...ok?" 

"Yeah, but they say that we should really have the same partner at each class." 

"So then..." 

"Listen, Jamal...I do appreciate you doing this, I do. I have to admit, that I'm not too comfortable with it yet, and I'm sure you're not either, but I guess we'll both just have to get used to the idea." 

"Well, I haven't really seen you in so long, so at least it'll give us a chance to catch up....You look great, by the way." 

Alison scoffed, "HA! Yeah, right! I'm as big as a house!" 

"No you're not!...You look really good for being six months pregnant...I mean it." 

"Well thanks," Alison said still not really believing him. 

"The only thing that's changed about you is...well...your stomach...I mean, they say with some women they can have a lot of problems, and their face can change and everything...but you look great." 

"Been reading pregnancy books Jamal?" Alison teased. 

"No...it's just something I'd heard." Jamal said defensively. 

"Actually though, my Nana told me this old wives tale that if your face changes when your pregnant, it means you're having a boy. There's also something about carrying high or low, but for me it all just seems to be in the middle!" 

"Well by that rule, then, I guess we're looking at a girl?" 

"Who knows." 

"You don't know what your having yet?" 

"Well, the doctor knows. But I told her I wanted to be surprised...Ya know, like so when the baby comes out they get to say, 'It's a...whatever!'...and that's not as exciting if you know ahead of time." 

"Yeah, I'm with ya....so.....We're here." Jamal pulled into the parking space in GH's parking garage. He jumped out of the car and ran around to Alison's side, as she looked like she was having a little trouble getting herself out, but would never admit it...or ask for his help. He knew Alison all too well. 


	13. 

Jamal and Alison made their way down the hospital corridors towards the classroom where the lamaze class was being held, when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them. 

"Yoohoo!! Alison! Jamal! Hey you two!" 

It was Lucy. She'd been over to visit Alison A LOT over the past months. Alison really appreciated Lucy letting her stay in the house and all, but those visits always meant talking about Rafe and why he hadn't come back yet, and why Alison hadn't tried to contact him. She wished she could just let it all out and tell Lucy the truth, because she knew Lucy meant well. After all, this baby made them sorta related, and Lucy was the only family of Rafe that the baby would ever know. 

"Oh, hey Lucy...how are you?" 

"I'm great. I'm just here after making my Doc take a lunch break with me. How are YOU?! Look at you...you're positively gorgeous! What are you doing here...and," Lucy was suddenly puzzled as to Alison's company, "Jamal, what are you doing here too?" 

Jamal began to speak, "Well, actually-..." 

Alison interrupted, "Well, see Livvie and Jack have the flu, so Livvie can't go to my first lamaze class with me, so Jamal here volunteered." 

"Oh....well...yeah, I'd heard Livvie and Jack were kinda under the weather...but...can I just borrow you for a minute?" Lucy pulled Alison aside and Jamal got the hint. 

"I'll just be over here." Jamal walked away from the two women. 

"What Lucy?" 

"Are you sure you want Jamal to be your coach? I mean, I know how hard being around him is for you. Cause, well, you've told me about it!" 

"I know...I know, Lucy! But I need a partner for class, and we are friends and all. I mean, it's weird...yeah...but..." 

"Hey! I've got an idea! What about me?!" 

"What about you?" 

"Me! What about me being your partner for class, your coach?!" 

Alison didn't know about this. First of all, Jamal had gone out of his way to take her down here, and she didn't know if she was really up to Lucy being in the delivery room with her. But then again, she still wasn't quite comfortable with Jamal being her coach. AND Lucy was kinda like part of Rafe, so having her be her coach would be as close as she could get to having Rafe there with her. 

"But, what about Jamal?" 

"Jamal! Jamal, come here!" 

"You two done your girl-talk?" 

Before Alison could say anything, Lucy mouth was already moving at lightning speed. 

"Jamal...ok, so Alison were talking and we were thinking it might be better for ME to be her coach. I know you came all the way down here and all, and it really is very sweet of you, but I think it would be better for everyone. And I'd really like to be the coach, ya know, cause I'm kinda related to the baby and all-..." 

Lucy kept going and going and Jamal was looking more and more confused. 

Alison had to intercede. "Ok, ok...Lucy! Can you just give me and Jamal a minute?...just one minute, ok?" 

"Oh...ok...I'll just go sign us in...Ta for now!" Lucy ran off to sign her and Alison into the class, excited to have won. 

"So now you don't want me to be your coach?" 

"Listen, Jamal...you know that neither one of us was really comfortable with the idea, and the more I thought about it...while Lucy can get on my last nerve sometimes, she is related to Rafe and it would be nice to have some part of him with me when I have the baby...I don't want to offend you or anything. I know how you drove me down here and all, and took time off from the bike shop...and I'm really sorry." 

"Don't be sorry. I understand...really, I do...but just keep in mind that I'm here for you...really... I just want to be your friend, Alison, and help you with whatever you need." 

"I know...and I really appreciate it. Thank you. I promise to stop avoiding you, honestly. Thanks, Jamal." 

"Ok, so I'll see you later....Good luck in there." 

"Ha, yeah, thanks...with Lucy as my coach, I might need it." 

They both smiled and Jamal headed back toward the elevator. 

"Here goes nothing." Alison walked in the opposite direction toward the classroom, bracing herself for what lies ahead. 


	14. 

"Thanks for driving me home, Lucy. And thanks again for coming to class with me. So, I guess I'll see you next week for the next class?" 

"Absolutely. I'll pick you up...Do you want me to come in for a little while?" 

Alison was exhausted after that class, not just because of all the breathing exercises, but dealing with Lucy was enough to knock her out for the night. 

"Oh...no, that's ok, Lucy...thanks for asking, but I'm just really tired, so I think I'm just going to go and get in bed." 

"Oh...are you feeling ok?" 

"No...I mean, yeah...I'm fine...just tired." 

"Ok, then...I guess I'll see you later...Ta!" 

Alison closed the car door and waved goodbye as Lucy drove off, relieved that she could just go back in the house and go to bed. 

* * *

Alison changed from her maternity outfit she had worn to class into a nice, comfy, HUGE long t-shirt. She looked in the mirror sideways at herself after she changed and thought to herself, "Ya know, I think you Kovich's must have big babies or something, because I look absolutely enormous." 

She laid herself down in bed. She always liked to sleep on her stomach, but at this point in the pregnancy that wasn't an option. So she curled herself up with a pillow and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, so it didn't take too long for her to fall fast asleep and go to the only place she knew she could be with Rafe...her dreams. 

* * *

It was a wonderful dream. Alison relived all of her favorite moments with Rafe-the lightshow, snowangels in the park, their first kiss, the first time they made love, their vows. But in her dreams, always in her dreams, they never had to say goodbye. In Alison's dreams, Rafe was able to stay with her...forever. He was there when she found out they were going to have a baby. He was with her the first time she felt their baby kick. And Rafe would be there with her and their child for a lifetime. She wished she could stay in the dream and relive these moments forever, but eventually she always woke up, and all of those dreams faded, and she had to face reality. 

Alison was in the middle of one of these wonderful dreams, when suddenly... "Ouch!" 

She was jolted back to the real world by the endless kicking of the baby. 

"Whoa! I think I have a soccer player inside of me!" She looked down at her stomach and began to talk to it, "What? What's the matter? You're never this lively in the morning! Can't you let your mother get a little rest?" 

"Ugh, what time is it?" Alison said grudgingly has she rolled over to her other side to look at the alarm clock. But as Alison turned, she saw that she was not alone in the king-sized bed! On the other side of her was a sleeping body of which she knew and loved every inch and curve, with that gorgeous golden hair. This had to be a dream. Either she was still dreaming, or she was losing her mind! 

"RAFE?!" 


	15. 

Alison couldn't believe it! Was she imagining things? She'd heard hormones could do some weird stuff, but this was just cruel! 

"RAFE?! Oh my God! Is that you?!" 

A sleeping Rafe rolled over. 

"Hmmm..." he moaned still half asleep as he drowsily opened his eyes. "OH MY GOD!! Alison??!!!" he shouted as he jumped up, shocked. 

"Rafe? Tell me this isn't a dream...Are you really back? But how?" 

"I...I...I don't-...oh my God, Alison?!" Rafe was still in shock. 

"Rafe! I can't believe it!" Alison let out a squeal as she seized Rafe and pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss. 

Eventually, they pulled themselves apart and stared speechless into each other's eyes as they laughed, not really knowing how to react. Alison's laughter soon turned to tears. 

"Alison? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...I'm just so...so...UNBELIEVABLE HAPPY! I mean, it's like I've been dreaming about this for so long, and I just never imagined it could happen, not really...Are you sure we're not dreaming?" 

"Ouch! What's with you and the pinching?" Rafe joked. 

"I'm sorry," Alison laughed, "I just...oh my God, you're real...this is real...I just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming." 

"Umm, aren't you supposed to pinch yourself to check on that?" Rafe joked again. "I'm kidding...pinch away! Do anything you want to me...I'm just so happy to be back with you, in your arms....my angel." 

Rafe smiled and Alison began to tear up again. It had been so long since she heard him call her his angel. She'd forgotten how wonderful those words sounded. And again they melted into a kiss as they embraced. They both wished that nothing would ever come between them being this close to each other again, except there was one little thing that WAS "between them"...literally. 

"Whoa! What was that?!" Rafe jumped back from Alison's tight embrace. 

Alison laughed, "I guess I'm not the only one who's happy to see you." She smiled as she looked down at her stomach, "So you know your daddy, I see...or feel, rather. I know, you just want a little attention, don't you?" 

"Wow...I...I don't know what to-...wow...that was my...our...that was our baby kicking?" 

"Rafe Kovich...meet our little accident." 

Rafe reached out and placed his hands lovingly on Alison's pregnant stomach, "You mean our little miracle." 

He bent down and kissed the baby that grew inside the woman he loved. Alison felt happier in this moment than she had in her entire life. As Rafe raised his head from her stomach he looked into the face and eyes of his child's mother and brought his lips to hers softly and lovingly, savoring every moment of their embrace. 

* * *

Rafe and Alison layed on the bed, holding each other and never wanting to let go, when suddenly they were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone on the nightstand on Rafe's side of the bed. 

"What's that? Where's that ringing coming from?" Alison asked. 

Rafe answered the phone curiously, "Hello??" 

"Just reminding you two lovebirds to take a breath every now and then." 

"Ed! What happened? Am I back for good?! Did the council decide to send me back?" 

"Now listen, my boy. The council hasn't said anything. In fact, I could get in BIG trouble for letting you go back down there... So listen up! You're down there for one day...ONE DAY! Get me?! I don't wanna hear any 'Ed ya gotta let me go back' when you have to come back up here. It's the best I could do for now. I pulled a couple strings, so don't make me regret this! Got it?" 

"Boss...Thank you so much! Thank you! I can't say it enough. Yeah, I got it...one day. I'm not giving up on trying to find a way back for good, though. But I really appreciate this. Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me! And to Alison...to us both! We'll name the kid after ya!... Well...maybe not naming the kid after you...but just know how much this means to us, to me...really!" 

"Ok, ok, ok...get back to your little blondie and make the most of this trip. I mean it kid...one day...midnight you're back! Gotta go, I'll see you soon." 

"Rafe? Was that...?" 

"It was Ed, my boss. Angel, I only get one day with you. I begged him for something...ANYTHING...and this is the best he could do for now. The council's still debating the whole issue and Ed wasn't even allowed to do this, so I guess we'll take what we can get and make the most of it." 

"I'll take whatever they give us. I never thought I'd see you again, so if one day is all we have, then...I'm sorry... the council??" Alison's profession of love was interrupted by her question. 

"Oh, yeah...the council...see, well...ok, there's this council, and Ed's on it...which is a good thing cause I think he's pulling for us...and they're taking FOREVER to make a decision as to what to do about this whole situation, cause they've never really had a situation like this in heaven before." 

"Speaking of which...how DID this happen? I mean, I remember you specifically telling me that when you went back 'up there' they told you that this 'wasn't in the cards' for us...so what? We're they playing with the wrong deck?" 

"It's a long story." 

"Rafe...I'm six months pregnant with an angel's baby...let's hear it." 

"Ok...so there was this angel named Larry....." 

Rafe began to tell Alison the whole crazy story of how it happened and everything that's been going on up in heaven. It was all still a little difficult for Alison to grasp, and no one else who didn't know about Rafe's "angelhood" would have ever believed such a story, but she had the belly, the swollen ankles, the aches and pains, and the hormones to prove it. 

Alison followed Rafe's heavenly tale by catching him up on all the "goings on" with her down here on earth. She told him everything that had happened since he left, and Rafe admitted that he'd seen some of it, since Ed let him "peek in" on her every once and a while. He also expressed how much amusement he got out of watching Lucy and her in lamaze class the other day, and they both shared a laugh talking about the fiasco. It was nice for both of them to laugh again. Neither had been truly happy since they parted, and so they would make the most of this day-this gift-that they'd been given. 


	16. 

"So what do you want to do?" Rafe asked playfully. 

"Actually...I do have some ideas..." Alison smiled seductively. "But...oh my God...I forgot!" 

"Wh...What?" 

"I have a doctor's appointment today! In like an hour! Oh my God, you can come with me!!...But...." 

"But what?" 

"Well, it's just that...since you're only back for a day...we can't really let people know you're back. You wouldn't believe everything I went through with everyone asking me where you were, and why I couldn't contact you to tell you about the baby, and why you wouldn't come back.... If people saw that you're back, they'd start all over when you disappear again...and I really don't know how I'd explain it." 

"Well, we'll figure something out. I'm sure there's a way around it." Rafe smiled as he pulled a pink rose from behind his back and handed it to Alison. 

"You have your powers back!" 

"Yeah, I guess I do." 

"So maybe there's some way you can use them to-..." 

"Like I said...We'll figure it out." Rafe winked with a playful smile on his face and Alison knew that they wouldn't have a problem. 

"So I'm gonna go get a nice hot shower...Wanna join me?" Alison was trying to seduce him as she ran her fingers across his face and lips, and down neck. 

"I...ummm...I...." Rafe was trying hard to resist but was not succeeding very well, "I wish I could..." He let out a heavy sigh, "Believe me...I REALLY wish I could..." 

"What's the matter?" 

"Alison...there's something I should tell you...about angels...and hot water..." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, see...we kinda...disappear in hot water. 

"Disappear?? You mean, you go back to heaven?!" 

"No, no, no...I mean, we're still here...you just can't see us." 

Alison's seductive smile returned to her face. "Well...that could be fun," she said playfully. 

"Tell ya what...you go get your nice shower, and I'll whip us up some breakfast." 

"You're gonna cook for me, Mr. Kovich?" 

"Hey! I know how to cook!...Well...not really...but toasting up some bagels and making coffee I can do... Cream and sugar, Mrs. Kovich?" 

They both laughed. 

"Ooooh...bagels! Sounds good. And remember...I'm eating for two here." 

"Yeah, I've seen what you've been eating," Rafe laughed, "Remind me that we need to talk about that." 

Alison laughed, as well, and gave Rafe a short, sweet kiss before turning to head towards the shower. Rafe walked off to the kitchen and began to make their meal. He liked "playing house" with her-Mr. and Mrs. Kovich. If only this day could last forever. Then they wouldn't need to "play" anything. It would be real. They could be married, and build a home together...with their child...and any other little surprises that might come along. If only.


	17. 

Rafe continued with his simple culinary skills in the kitchen, as he prepared coffee and bagels for Alison and himself. He was no Emeril (he chuckled to himself at how proud Alison would be of him for knowing who Emeril Lagasse was), but he knew his way around the kitchen well enough…well, at least where the coffeemaker, toaster, and microwave were concerned. 

"Bam! Bagels and coffee, done…And she laughed at the idea of me making breakfast! Now if only little Miss Julia Child in there would hurry up in the shower…" 

Rafe decided to put everything on a tray and take it into the living room so Alison would be surprised when she came out. Placing the tray on the coffee table, Rafe was startled as the front door burst open. 

"Alison, are you h-…?" Livvie stopped suddenly at the sight of Rafe. "Rafe?! What are you doing here!" 

"Umm…hi, Livvie." 

* * *

Jack walked into the bike shop to find Jamal working away on a bike. 

"Hey Jamal, what's up?" 

"Hey…nothing much. Almost done with this bike. How're you feeling? I know you and Livvie were home sick all week with the flu or somethin." 

"Yeah, we're both feeling a lot better. Must've been some bug going around. She's over visiting Alison now." 

"Oh…well…glad you're feeling better." Jamal went back to working on the bike, apparently not wanting to talk about a certain subject. 

"So…How long you been working on that thing? It's still pretty early." 

"Ah, I woke up early so I thought I'd get a little work done…takes my mind off things, ya know?" 

"Things? You mean Alison, don't you?" 

"Whatever, man…" 

"Jamal, I know you still love her…" 

"Listen, Alison made it quite clear yesterday that me being around her is just something she doesn't need right now. She's still all hung up on Rafe." 

Jamal threw down the tool he was holding and stood up. 

"She said she just really wants us to be 'friends'…so that's what I'm doing…I'm being a 'friend' and staying the hell away." 

"I'm sure that's not what she wants…" 

"That's exactly what she wants. She says there's no reason to avoid each other, but I can tell that she's uncomfortable being around me…God! I just never thought it would be like this, ya know? It's like when I'm around, she doesn't know what to say or how to act…like she just wants to turn around and bolt! I mean, it's me! We've been through so much together! I just don't get it…I never thought she'd ever feel like she couldn't be around me." 

"Jamal, look…you know she's going through a lot right now…not to mention the hormones…" 

"Oh don't give me that crap, Jack…it wasn't any hormones! That's the way she feels." 

"Ya know…maybe Livvie shouldn't have called you and asked to take her place as Alison's coach yesterday. We thought it might work, but it obviously just put both of you in a really awkward position. Sorry about that, bro." 

"Nah, actually…I kinda liked the idea…I thought maybe…well, who cares…it didn't work out." 

"Yeah, I heard Lucy's gonna be her coach instead…but what? What did you think?" 

"I just…I thought maybe it would…well…give us a chance to reconnect. Ya know? I mean…with Rafe out of the picture and all…I thought…maybe if I did the coaching thing…we'd find away to get close again…" 

Any expression of hope left in Jamal's face faded. 

"But I don't know what I was thinking. Rafe is NOT out of the picture. I don't know if Alison will ever let him go. So I was an idiot to think that she could ever possibly…" 

"I'm sorry man…but don't give up hope, ok?" 

"Whatever…Listen, I wanna finish up this bike and then I have to help Frank move some things out of the bar." 

"Ok…I'll see ya later then. Remember what I said." 

"Yeah, alright…Later." 

Jamal went back to work on the bike, but his mind was very much somewhere else. 


	18. 

"Rafe?! What are you doing back? I thought that you went back to heaven and there was no way that…" 

"Yeah, I know…you, me, and everyone else. But, my boss pulled some strings, because…well…because of the special circumstances." 

"So you got to come back for good?" 

"Well…actually…no." 

"What do you mean, 'no'? Rafe, you disappeared for like 6 months and left Alison to deal with everything all by herself…then you pop back into her life, get her hopes up, and now you're just gonna leave again?! Rafe! You can't do that to her…not again!" 

"Livvie! Listen to me! Don't you think I would have been here to be with Alison through all of that if I could have?! God! Do you even know how much it KILLED me to see her the way she was?!" 

"Then why are you back, Rafe? You're just going to make it worse for her again when you have to leave in, what?, a few weeks?" 

"Actually…all I get is a day." 

"A day! ONE DAY?! Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me! Don't you think that's a little selfish, Rafe? I mean, to pop back into Alison's life and give her all those dreams again for only one day…Dreams that she has to realize are NOT ever going to be reality! This is only going to keep her hanging on to you longer and stop her from moving on and being happy. Isn't that what you want for her?" 

"Shouldn't that be MY decision, Livvie?" Alison walked into the room and interrupted the argument. 

"Alison…I'm only thinking about what's best for you," Livvie said sympathetically to her friend. "You went through hell dealing with Rafe leaving the last time. I just don't want you to go through that again." 

Rafe wanted to say something, but neither Livvie nor Alison seemed to be paying much attention to him when he tried to open his mouth. 

"Look, Livvie…You're my best friend, and I know you're only looking out for me and stuff…but don't you see?…This IS what's best for me. I love Rafe, and I need him. And I wasn't any closer to getting over him and 'moving on' before he came back. I need this, and if one day is all I get, then I'll take every second of it." 

There was a moment of silence as Livvie stared back at Alison, understanding what she was saying, but not knowing what to say. She just didn't want to see Alison hurt again. Rafe decided this would be a good time to jump in. 

"Livvie…I know things weren't all that great between us before I left, but you know me. And you know I would never do ANYTHING to hurt Alison. I love her, and this may be the only chance we get to be together," Rafe looked lovingly into Alison's eyes as he spoke, "…and the only chance I get to ever be with my child." 

Alison began to tear again, but stopped herself and sucked it up, "Ok, look…this should be one of the happiest days I've had in months…so please don't ruin it for me, ok? I just want to enjoy every minute of my time today with Rafe." 

"Alright, fine…I'll leave you two alone. And, Alison…you know where I am if…WHEN…you need to call me later." 

Livvie turned toward the door. 

"Wait! Livvie!" Alison called out. 

"What?" 

"There's one thing you have to promise us. You can't tell anyone about Rafe being back…not today, not EVER." 

"Why not?" 

"Livvie, you know what I had to go through with everyone thinking Rafe just knocked me up and skipped town. Everyone wanted to know where he was and why he left. They've all finally dropped the subject…but if they know he was back here…." 

"They'll bring it up again all the time and wonder why he came back and just left again." Livvie finished the sentence. 

"Yeah, ok…I promise. I'll talk to you later, Ali." 

Livvie turned and walked out the door. Rafe could feel the coldness that still existed between Livvie and him, but he didn't dislike her for it. 

"I'm sorry about that." Alison tried to apologize for the slight interruption in their day of happiness. "She's just…" 

"She's just a good friend who's worried about you and wants the best for you." 

"Except sometimes her opinion of what's best for me is a little different from mine." 

"Well, I'm just glad you've got people looking out for you." 

"Hey, I'm pretty good at looking out for myself, ya know!" 

"Yeah, I know." Rafe smiled and wrapped his arms around a very pregnant Alison and kissed her tenderly. 

Alison melted completely into the kiss, but then pulled away with a jolt. 

"Oh!" 

"What's the matter?" 

"We have to go! That doctor's appointment is in like 20 minutes! Aww…but we didn't even get to eat the breakfast you made." 

"Well…it's probably cold by now." 

"That's ok…I'm hungry. I'll just grab the bagels, but I think we should go…but…" 

"But what?" 

"How are we gonna get you into the hospital without anyone seeing you?" 

"I told you…I'll take care of it." Rafe smiled back at Alison and she suddenly didn't feel nervous about it anymore. She knew Rafe had something up his sleeve. 


	19. 

Ed sat in his office peering at the small monitor on his desk with a proud smile on his face. 

"Ah, look at those two kids…I just couldn't help myself…" 

But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his office door. 

"What!? Geez! Ya know, that whole thing about 'resting in peace' up here is such a load of-…" 

The somewhat scared and timid face of Beth, Ed's new secretary, appeared as she cautiously peeked her head through the office door. 

"Um…Excuse me, sir…Sorry to bother you, but the council wanted me to find you. You're needed up there and they said it's urgent." 

"Urgent…of course it's urgent. They're gonna reprimand me for sending him back down there…I'll bet my wings on it. Fine, they can give me a slap on my wrists, but come on! The situation stinks…I know it, they know it, and those two kids down there DEFINITELY know it! I had to give him something…I had to! He deserved that much, at least. Am I right, Beth?" 

"Well…umm…" 

"I know, I know…It was technically against the rules. And it might make it even harder for both of them to move on now…and it's gonna make it even worse for them to say goodbye again…I know!" 

Beth didn't know what to say. She wasn't quite sure if Ed just needed to let it all out, or if he was looking for an actual response from her. 

"Well I'm just gonna march up there and stand my ground! It's only a day, afterall…one day! And it's all those morons' fault in the first place. They're taking FOREVER to make a decision! Is it really that hard of a decision? I mean, either he gets to go back down or he has to stay up here…stay or go! It's not a multiple-choice test! What in the universe is taking so long? What?!" 

Ed stared straight at a dumbfounded Beth, as he realized that he was sounding EXACTLY like…well…like Rafe. 

"I…I…I don't know…I'm just relaying the message, sir." 

"Ugh! Fine, I'm going…" 

Ed began to walk through the door when he stopped and turned to face Beth. 

"Oh and uh…thanks for the conversation. See ya later." 

"Anytime…" Beth was more than puzzled, but sighed a breath of relief as Ed left.


	20. 

Alison climbed up onto the examination table after changing into a gown, and waited nervously. Maybe they were taking too great a risk having Rafe go to the hospital for the appointment with her. If anyone saw him… 

"May I come in?" Rafe poked his head into the room. 

"Rafe! Did anyone see you?" 

"No, I think we're safe. Calm down, Angel. Take a deep breath." 

"Ya know…I've been doing more calming breaths lately, and I'm not even in labor yet." 

Rafe laughed. "So is the doctor here yet?" 

"No. The nurse said she'll be here in few minutes. So Rafe…how DID you get here without anyone seeing you?" 

"Trick of the trade. Let's just say with my powers I have several ways I can travel." 

"You didn't…did you…fly?" 

"Alison!" 

"I know, I know…" Alison giggled, remembering how she and Rafe had been over the "angel myths" time and again, "No wings, no halos, no harps, and no magic dust…but you still never told me whether or not the pearly gate thing is true." 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Hi Alison. How are we feeling today?" 

"Oh, hi Dr. Newman. I'm good…we're good…" Alison corrected herself as she embraced her stomach, "And there's someone I want you to meet." 

"Rafe Kovich…nice to meet you." 

"So this is 'Daddy,' I presume. So nice to FINALLY meet you. I thought we would have met earlier in the past, oh, six months." 

"Yeah…like I said, he's been kinda out of town lately…" 

Rafe jumped in to save her, "But I'm here today." 

"Alright…so should we get started? We'll just take a quick look at the sonogram and make sure everything's ok, and then we'll set up your next appointment. But first I'm going to do one thing...." 

"Wh..wh..what's that thing?" Rafe looked puzzled as Dr. Newman hooked up a small electronic device to Alison's pregnant stomach. But no more than a second later, his face full of questions melted into an expression of awe as he heard the baby's heartbeat. No words could possibly express the emotions flowing through Rafe at that moment. 

Alison began to tear up as she watched Rafe's face beam at the sound of their baby's heartbeat. She had been so afraid he would never get to hear it, and this was something she had wished so hard for every day since she found out she was pregnant. 

The silence of this beautiful moment that seemed to last forever for Rafe and Alison was soon broken as Dr. Newman spoke, "Well…heartbeat sounds good…strong." 

Alison wiped a tear from her eye. "Of course. He knows his daddy's here." 

"So wait…" Rafe interrupted, "We know it's a boy?" 

"Actually, Alison here has decided not to know the sex of the baby until birth. But if you two wanted to know I'm sure the sonogram-…" 

Dr. Newman was interrupted by Rafe and Alison together, "No!" 

They all laughed. 

"Unless, that is…unless, you want to know…" Alison looked at Rafe, understanding if he wanted to know the sex, because he wouldn't be there in the future. 

"No, no. I think it should be a surprise, too. A wonderful surprise, just like when we found out about him…or her." Rafe smiled and kissed Alison lightly on the forehead. 

"Ok…well, should we move on to the sonogram? And then you two can get out of here." 

As amazing as Rafe felt at the moment he first heard his child's heartbeat, seeing the baby on the sonogram topped all. There, right before his eyes, was the child that was never supposed to be, that had caused so much trouble-on earth and in heaven. There on the tiny black screen was a living testament to his and Alison's love. Even if he couldn't stay with Alison forever, he was assured at this moment that their love would go on and continue, through their child. 

It was a bittersweet moment for both Rafe and Alison, as they were both so inexplicably overjoyed that they could share this moment, but saddened by the reality that Rafe would return to heaven all too soon. 


	21. 

"Ok, so everything looks good." Dr. Newman stood up and walked toward the door of the examination room. "I'll see you at your next appointment, Alison. And will I be seeing you again, Mr. Kovich?" 

Rafe and Alison just looked at each other nervously and then Rafe began to answer, "Well, I-..." 

Alison cut him off, "Yeah, hopefully...but he's out of town...a lot." 

Dr. Newman looked a bit concerned but continued, "Ok, well until next month then." 

"Bye, Doctor! Thank you!" Alison called out as Dr. Newman left the room. 

Rafe saw the anxious expression on Alison's face. "It'll all be okay." 

"Yeah, you're not the one who's going to have to explain to her where you are at my next appointment." 

"I'm so sorry, Alison...I-..." 

"Don't." Alison stopped him from speaking as she placed her hand to his lips and watched as he melted into her touch. "Don't apologize for anything. I am so happy you're here with me today...even if it's just for one day. This is all I've been wishing and praying for these last months, and I don't want to waste one minute of it worrying about something we can't control." 

"I love you," Rafe said as he looked into her eyes and brought her into a kiss. 

"Wait!" The moment ended as Alison pulled out of the kiss abruptly. 

"What's wrong?" 

"How are we gonna get you home? I mean...Just like getting you here, I think we need to make sure no one sees you leaving, too." 

"Alright, so you take your car and I'll...well...do my thing," Rafe said with a sly smile. 

"Rafe Kovich, I think you enjoy having your magic back a little too much." 

Rafe laughed, "Ok, so I'll meet you at home then in about...well...how long will it take you to drive home do you think?" 

"How fast can you fly?" Alison replied in an almost daring tone. 

* * *

Livvie and Jack walked into the Recovery Room and spotted Lucy sitting at a table with her back toward them. They looked confused as they watched Lucy flailing her arms and making strange noises. 

"Hee Hee Hoooo, Hee Hee Hoooo..." 

"Ummm...Lucy? What are you doing?" Livvie asked curiously as Lucy turned around. 

"Oh, hey! How are you two? I'm just doing some breathing excercises." 

"Breathing exercises?" Jack looked extremely perplexed. Then it hit him, "OH! Breathing exercises! You mean for Alison, right?" 

"Of course for Alison! I'm her coach, ya know. And ya know, the coach has very important role during labor..." Lucy went on one of her rambles with that look of determination in her face, her eyes squinting as she looked hard and straight past Jack and Livvie at an invisible target, "Gotta keep Alison focused! Be strong and supportive, and help her breathe when she's supposed to breathe...push when it's time to push! I'm gonna be Alison's rock, her fortress...me, me, me! So I've gotta be well-prepared!" 

Both Jack and Livvie's brows furrowed as they listened to Lucy give herself the pep talk on the importance of the birthing coach. By the time she finished Jack was half-ready to shout, "One, two, three, break!" If it was anyone other than Lucy, they'd probably say this person was a little nuts. But it was Lucy...and she was VERY nuts. 

Livvie changed the subject, "So how's my dad and the girls?" 

"Oh they're great!" Lucy beamed with pride as she thought of her family, and happily changed her ramble from the importance of being Alison's coach to going on and on about Kevin, Serena, and Christina. 

Livvie sat down at the table and easily fell into girl-talk with Lucy. 

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'll go get the drinks." 


	22. 

Alison drove home as fast as she could. She didn't want to waste one minute of the short time she had with Rafe. 

Alison walked up to the house alone and rummaged through her purse to find the keys to the front door, but before she could even get the keys in the lock the door swung open... 

"Welcome home, angel." Rafe seized her and pulled her through the doorway into a long passionate kiss as he kicked the door shut with his foot. 

Without breaking from the kiss, they seemed to dance over to the couch, on which they fell and melted deeper into each other's embrace. 

"Well..." Alison sighed with a breath as their lips separated, "That was some homecoming!" 

"Mmmm," Rafe moaned as his face nuzzled against her soft skin. It didn't take long for his mouth to find its way back to hers. He wanted to take in all of her and he wished that this moment would never end. 

As they laid down onto the couch, Rafe's side pressed against something sharp. 

"Ow! What the-...?" 

"What's the matter?" Alison asked, surprised by the sudden interruption. 

Rafe pulled a hard-backed book out from between the cushions. It's corner had been sticking up out of the couch. 

"A baby name book?" 

"Oh...haha!" Alison giggled 

"Yeah, funny to you! You didn't just have this thing pierce your side." 

"Pierce?" Alison laughed. "Oh come on! It barely pressed into you." 

"So a baby name book, huh?" 

"Yeah...Livvie brought it over one day. I've been looking through it every once and a while for ideas." 

As Rafe flipped through the pages, he looked horrified. "Ugh! Some of these names are TERRIBLE!" 

Alison laughed again, "Oh I know, and not to mention unpronounceable! Like this one!" Alison pointed to a girl's name in the E section-EADGYTH. "Or Egberta! How cruel is THAT?!" 

"Or Richard!" Rafe interjected. "Please don't ever name our child something like Richard...and why do you have MASON highlighted?" 

"What's wrong with Mason...I liked it." 

"It's a little...unusual." 

"Unusual?! Ok, RAFE...not an unusual name, at all...why don't you throw out a couple suggestions. After all, it's your baby too." 

"Alright, fine." Rafe accepted the challenge. 

"Fine." 

"Fine...well...ummm..." Rafe's mind went blank. 

"Go ahead...I'm waiting." 

"I'm thinking..." 

"Not so easy, is it?" Alison teased, smiling at having won. 

Rafe laughed to himself, remembering his phone conversation with Ed earlier in the day, when he was so excited he told him he'd name his kid after him. 

"What are you laughing at?" Alison prodded. 

"It's nothing...I was just laughing, because I was so excited earlier when my boss called to tell me he pulled some strings to let me come down here for the day, and I jokingly told him we'd name the kid after him." 

"Your boss?" 

"Yeah, Ed." 

Then Alison began to laugh hysterically. 

"It's not that funny." 

"Oh yes it is! I am SO not having a child named 'ED'!" 

Rafe joined in the laughter. "Well...I was caught up in the moment." 

"And if it's a girl, I suppose YOU'D like to name her...what?...Edith, Edwina?!" Alison continued to tease. 

"Actually..." Rafe smiled, as he seriously thought about the fact that he was coming up with a possible name for his child, "I kinda do have an idea for a girl's name." 

"Really? Well come on! Let's hear it." 

"Well it's just that, when I was younger...when my mom died...well, I just always pictured having a little girl some day and naming her after my mom." 

"Aww, Rafe..." Alison leaned in and kissed him, wanting to comfort him as she saw an expression of vulnerability in his face. 

"Well her name was Dasha. It sounds kind of strange, but in my country-..." 

"It's beautiful," Alison said, sounding a little choked up. 

"I mean, it could even be a middle name or something...whatever you want." 

Rafe saw Alison was beginning to cry. 

"Are you okay, Alison?" 

"Oh I'm fine...no really, I'm fine. Ugh!" Alison sniffled and wiped her eyes, "These stupid hormones! I swear...I watched a rerun of 'Gilligan's Island' the other day and I started to cry. It's just...they just can't seem to get off that island!" 

There was a moment of silence, before Rafe and Alison both broke out in a heartfelt laughter. 

"You cried at Gilligan's Island?!" Rafe teased, looking at Alison as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. 

"Oh shut up! How would you feel if YOU were stranded on a deserted island for all that time and you just couldn't get off of it?!" 

Rafe smiled and took Alison into his arms, "As long as I was stranded with you, I'd feel wonderful."


	23. 

Rafe's eyes opened slowly as he lay in the darkness on the bed with Alison sleeping in his arms. They must have fallen asleep without even realizing it. Alison wanted so badly to stay awake with him until the last minute. She looked so beautiful as she slept, with a peaceful smile on her face. It would be a sin to wake her, only to have that smile fade into tears and sadness as they say their goodbyes. 

He looked at the clock- 11:55 p.m. In just five short minutes he'd be pulled back, away from Alison...away from his child. The situation seemed so unfair to all of them. Rafe began to wonder if it was even such a good thing that he came back for this day. Maybe Ed was right. Maybe it was too selfish of him to come back and have all of Alison's hopes and dreams restored, just to be pulled away from her all over again. It's torture for her, not to mention for him, having to leave her time and again. 

Rafe glanced over at the clock again- 11:59. It would be any minute now. He wrapped his arms around Alison tightly and nuzzled his face into her soft hair just one last time. Alison turned slightly in her sleep, and he was afraid he had awakened her, but she soon settled back into her deep sleep-full of wonderful dreams of their family, Rafe hoped. Just a moment before the clock struck midnight, Rafe put his hands on Alison's round stomach and felt his child move just one last time. 

"I love you," he whispered, "Both of you...forever." 

* * *

Alison awoke from a night filled with wonderful dreams with a smile, as the sunlight hit her face. As her senses came back to her, she realized that it was morning, and that she was alone in the bed. Her smile faded as she turned in the bed to find an empty space beside her. The sheets were still crumpled up where his body had been laying. 

"Rafe." Alison whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. 

She rolled over onto his pillow and pressed her face deeply into its softness, inhaling deeply. She could still almost smell him in the fabric, and wanted to savor any remnant of Rafe. As Alison sat up in bed, she wiped her eyes, smiled painfully, and glanced upward to the ceiling. 

"I said I'd be happy with just one day, and I'm going to be. I am so grateful for even that short amount of time I was given. Thank you." 

With that, she pushed herself up out of bed, put on her robe, and headed toward the shower. It was hard saying goodbye to Rafe again, but yesterday had been a gift from God, and she would hold the memory of it with her forever. She had to move on with life now, for Rafe, and for their child. 

* * *

Ed sat in his office, doing some paperwork, when there was a gentle knock at the door. 

"Yeah, yeah! Come in!" Ed mumbled, his eyes never leaving the paperwork. 

The knocking sound continued. 

"Hello! I said come in! Let's go!" Ed shouted this time, annoyed at being interrupted. 

"Um, hi boss...can I come in?" 

"Jeez! I know the verse is 'Knock and it shall be opened unto you' and all, but do I always have to get up and do the opening?!" 

"Huh?" Rafe looked befuddled- an expression Ed was used to by now. 

"Would ya just come in?" Ed gave up with his antics and conceded. "So...I suppose you're here to tell me that it was really unfair for you to be pulled back again and that you want to go back to Alison right now and you won't be happy until you do, yada, yada, yada...not to mention giving me that furrowed brow look WHILE you're telling me all of that." 

"Well, actually...no." 

"What?" Ed was startled and confused by the response. 

"I came here to thank you." 

"Thank me? Ok, so you wanna thank me...and what else?" 

"Nothing else, I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks from all of us- me, Alison, and our baby. I don't know what strings you pulled, boss, but I can't thank you enough. It was hard leaving her again, even harder leaving my child, but that one day was one more day than I should have had, and I'm not gonna be ungrateful for it." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did this 'don't bite the hand that feeds ya' attitude come from? You're buttering me up, aren't ya? So I'll send ya back down there? Well, I'm telling ya kid...there's nothing I can do about it. What I did was SO against the rules, and I'm not one for breakin the rules. Let me tell ya, I got in some hot water for that little day trip!" 

"Ed, there's no hidden agenda. Of course, I still want to find a way back to Alison. But I'm not here to beg for more. At least...not right now, anyway." Rafe smiled. "So I guess I'll see ya later. Thanks again, boss." 

Ed stared at Rafe's back as the door closed behind him, speechless and with a distrusting look on his face. "Just wanted to say thanks, huh?! Ha! I'm on to you kid!"


	24. 

Alison decided to stay in that day. She remained in her pajamas, which were the comfiest things she had at this point in her pregnancy, and whipped herself up some hot chocolate. She was sad that Rafe had to go back again, but still grateful for the time she had been given, so she wasn't staying in to sulk...just to relax, maybe take a hot bath, and remember how wonderful yesterday had been. 

"Ahhh...I quiet day alone to relax," Alison sighed aloud, placing her hands on her round abdomen, "This is just what we need." 

She sat down on the couch with her mug of hot chocolate and reached for the TV remote, but just as she leaned back into the couch.... 

"Knock, Knock!...Alison? Are you home?" 

It was Jack and Livvie. Alison reluctantly pushed herself up off the couch, which was becoming harder and harder these days, and shuffled to the door. 

"Hey Ali!" Jack stepped through the door first, "How are ya?" 

Livvie followed Jack, leaning forward to give Alison a hug and a concerned glance. 

"Umm, hey guys...what are you doing here?" 

"Oh, we just came to check up on ya. Livvie said you might be kinda down today, but she wouldn't tell me why that might be." Jack looked at Alison and Livvie. "So what do you two know that I don't?" 

"I told you, Jack, I just thought Alison might want a little cheering up today...and who better than us to do the cheering up?!" Livvie tried to smile and laugh her way out of the question, but Jack did not appear to be buying it. 

Alison jumped in, "Aww, well that was so sweet of you guys, but, I mean, I'm hardly dressed for company...so, ummm...Can I get you some hot chocolate?" 

"Oh Alison, what are you talking about? You've looked great this whole pregnancy. But yeah, since you mention it...Let's go get some hot chocolate in the kitchen, me and you." Livvie led Alison by the arm toward the kitchen. 

Jack knew something was up, but he figured it was "girl stuff," "Ok...I'll just wait here then." 

Livvie hurried Alison off to the kitchen. When they got there, Livvie quickly pulled her arm away from Alison's and whipped around to face her. 

"So, is he gone? Are you ok? Do you need me to do anything? Are you going to be all right?" 

Alison smiled at her friend's concern. "Livvie, I'm fine. Really. Yeah, it was hard saying goodbye...AGAIN...but...seeing Rafe yesterday and having him here for just that one day...watching his eyes as he heard our baby's heartbeat...it was more than I could have ever asked for." 

"So...you're ok then?" 

"I will be." 

Alison and Livvie made two more mugs of hot chocolate and brought one into the living room for Jack. 

"So...you two wanna share?" 

"Oh, honey! You wouldn't be interested. Girl stuff and all." Livvie tried to get Jack off the interrogation path. 

"Oh come on! Just think of me as one of the girls!" Jack smiled. 

Alison glanced haughtily at Livvie and jumped right in, "Well, Livvie, why shouldn't we tell him what we were talking about?" 

Livvie looked nervous, but then saw Alison's sly smile and knew where she was going. 

"You see Jack, I went to see Dr. Newman yesterday and I was just telling Livvie that Dr. Newman was explaining to me that during labor, they might have to cut-..." 

Jack's eyes widened with fear. "Stop! Ok, I get it! You were doing REAL girl talk, so just go ahead and DON'T consider me one of the girls!" 

Alison and Livvie laughed. Livvie was glad to see that Alison was doing well after having to deal with Rafe leaving again, and, looking into her friend's eyes, she could see that Alison really was happy. 

* * *

Livvie and Jack didn't stay long. They could tell that Alison was looking forward to a day of R and R, and didn't want to be a bother to her. Alison walked them to the door, waved goodbye, and closed the door behind her. 

She looked across the room at the couch, and made her way toward the soft, plump furniture. Plopping herself down on it, and leaning back into the cushions with her eyes closed, Alison took a deep breath and felt as if she was finally going to get some relaxation time. She thought too soon. A constant rapping at the door interrupted her small moment of peace. 

"Alison! Darling! Are you home? It's Nana, dear." 

"Ugh," Alison grunted and looked up toward the ceiling, seeming quite annoyed, "Is this someone up there's idea of a joke?" 

She pushed herself up again and dragged herself over to the door. As she opened it, she adjusted her facial expression from her rolled eyes to a fake smile and chipper voice as she greeted her company, "Hi Nana! So nice of you to visit!" 

Amanda Barrington leaned in for a very proper kiss on each cheek. "Hello, darling! My driver was passing by this way and I thought I'd stop and see how you're doing. So, let's have a look at you, shall we?" 

Amanda stepped back and held Alison's arms up with her hands as she looked her up and down. 

"Oh dear, Alison. What in heaven's name are you wearing? It's almost noon, and you're still in your night clothes? Really!" 

"So nice to see you too, Nana." Alison turned and walked from the foyer into the living room with Amanda following her lead. 

"Well, dear, I'm not criticizing. I'm just worried about you, is all. I mean, you CAN'T be doing well...pregnant, unmarried...no outlooks for a husband or father for your baby..." 

"Nana, we've been through this. Can we PLEASE just not go there today? I'm doing fine, ok? I just decided to have a day of relaxation." 

"Well it's just not healthy, Alison. You shouldn't keep yourself secluded out here in this house all of the time...with no one to take care of you." 

"Ha!" Alison laughed out sarcastically, "I'm sorry...Nana...Weren't YOU the one who didn't want me, and I quote, 'parading around town and disgracing the family'? We wouldn't want to ruin the Barrington name, would we?" Alison finally just threw herself down on the couch. She wanted none of this. 

"Don't get smart with me, darling. I've never wanted anything but the best for you, and your baby. That is my great-grandchild, after all. And since we're on the subject, that is why I'm here." 

Alison rolled her eyes. "Why? Ya gonna make me and offer for my first born child?" 

"Really, Alison! As I said, I'm worried about you, and your baby. I don't like you living out here by yourself, with no one to take care of you." 

"You mean with no one to guard me." 

"Alison, would you just listen?" 

"Fine, I'm sorry...go ahead." 

"I think it would be best for you to move back into the mansion with me." 

Alison burst out in laughter, "Oh you've GOT to be kidding!" 

"I certainly am not. I am serious, Alison." 

Alison continued laughing, "Oh that's good, Nana. Who knew you were such a jokester?" 

Amanda rolled her eyes, much like the way Alison does. "Well, I assume that's a no." 

Alison calmed her laughter and looked at her grandmother lovingly. 

"Nana, listen. I know you love me. And I love you too, really, I do. But I think we'd drive each other CRAZY if I moved back into that mansion. Don't you remember how it used to be? I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I'm doing fine, and I have friends who come to visit and check up on me all the time." 

"Friends! Ha! You mean hooligans!" 

"Oh, Nana!" Alison walked over toward her bewildered grandmother and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for coming to check up on me. I'm sorry I gave you an attitude. It's just been one of those days. Let's say I clean myself up, and we'll go shopping for some baby things." 

"Well, darling, if that's what you'd like to do. We could go over to Wyndham's and browse the baby department. I don't think anyone I know will be in that area." 

Alison smiled. She knew her grandmother was trying very hard to be supportive, despite the fact that Alison had almost caused her to have a heart attack when she told her of her pregnancy. But if there was one pastime that Amanda and Alison enjoyed doing together most, it was shopping. 


	25. 

Alison sat alone at her dining room table, surrounded by piles of recipe cards and cookbooks. It was mid-November, and Thanksgiving was soon approaching. She had talked to Lucy and decided to have everyone over to her house for Thanksgiving dinner, to show her gratitude for all of the support her friends have given her over these past 8 months. Not to mention the fact that her house, which Lucy so generously offered to let her live in, was huge, and sometimes it just felt too empty for Alison. It would be nice to have a bunch of people over. All morning sickness and any depression she had had earlier in the pregnancy had finally passed, and Alison had been her happiest in her final trimester. 

"Ok, so let's see...that's Lucy and Kevin, plus Christina and Serena, Scott can't make it, Jack and Livvie are coming, Chris is going out of town, Nana might make an 'appearance', and...Jamal. Why shouldn't I invite Jamal? He'll probably have no where else to go for Thanksgiving and we ARE friends...yes, and Jamal. So that makes...eight, plus me...nine." 

Alison began to note the final number and then looked up with a smile. 

"Haha...well, actually...I guess I count for two, so...ten! God! That's gonna be a lot of cooking and a lot of time on my feet...those two parts of my body that hold me up, and that I can't even see anymore! Well this should be a fun time." 

Alison gathered up all of the little pieces of paper and recipes, along with her notes, and grabbed her things. She was off to the supermarket with Lucy to get the food and some items she would need for the meal in a few weeks. 

Alison thought out loud, "It's always best to get these things early...turkeys you can freeze. If I don't get them now, there won't be any ones large enough by the time Thanksgiving rolls around." 

She heard Lucy's car horn and made her way toward the door as she grabbed her shopping list and glanced at it one more time. 

"This is gonna be some dinner! And a TON of work!" She looked down at her large stomach, "Where's your daddy's magic dust when I need it?" Alison smiled and headed out the door. 

* * *

Rafe walked into Ed's office. He hadn't been by in a while. Ed had continued to allow Rafe to watch over Alison on a small heavenly monitor, and Rafe spent most of his days watching his beautiful Alison grow with their child inside of her. 

"You called for me, boss?" 

"Well...so nice of you to drop by. Honestly, kid, you've spent eternity in that little room watching blondie down there. Gettin pretty plump, isn't she?" 

Rafe smiled, "Yeah, she's almost due. One more month. I just wish I could be with her, and that I wouldn't have to watch the birth of my child on a TV screen." 

"Hey! We've got GREAT reception up here!" 

"Ed....you know what I mean. But I can't ask for any more than you've given me already." 

"Well, kiddo...that's why I called you in here. Seems time on your case is running out, and the council has decided that it's time for action." 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rafe's face lit up with excitement. 

"Whoa, my boy! Calm down. They still haven't decided anything, and you're not any closer to going back now than you were eight months ago." 

Rafe's excitement faded into disappointment. 

"But, listen...don't get all sulky on me now. I didn't say they WEREN'T going to send you back either. They've just decided that it's time to stop mulling it over and come up with a decision already." 

"Well, do you know how they're gonna decide? What they're gonna do? Should I go talk to them? Tell them my side?" 

"I told ya a million times, Rafe my boy, they don't want testimony from a lovesick angel. And as for how they're gonna make up their minds...After working with them for all of these months, I wouldn't be surprised if that wishy-washy group of them decided to flip a coin to make their decision. Going back and forth, back and forth...for EIGHT MONTHS! Send him back, don't send him back, over and over and OVER again! This little buckaroo wants OFF of the rocking horse!" 

"So do you know when they're going to make their decision?" 

"They said something about doing it before Christmas time. Don't want any scandals going on around here during the Big Guy's birthday. Besides, the council's used to having the planning of the big birthday bash be the only thing on their plate this time of year, but because of your situation they've got a halo-ful to deal with." 

"Sorry to burden them," Rafe said sarcastically, "but I could make it easier for them..." 

"Haha! Yeah, I'm sure you could, kid...but they need a better reason than a screwy angel from Conception being a sucker for two cute, blonde kids." 

"How about the fact that we're more in love than any two people could be, and there's an innocent child on the way?" 

"How about the fact that you're DEAD? Not to bring up the unpleasant, son, but ya weren't born an angel. You died. You were buried. Your physical body is now gone. Now, I'm not putting anything past the Man in Charge. If He can throw together a planet in a couple days, turn a few people to stone, part a sea, and turn water to wine, He can do anything. Not to mention the fact that it wouldn't be the first time He's done a little resurrecting. Bringing dead people back to life is one thing the Big Guy knows how to do. I'm just saying...it's not as easy as the fairy godmother going 'Bibbidi-Boppity-Boo!' It's a big decision." 

"Don't you think I know all that? I've waited this long. And I've held out hope this long. So I guess I'll just have to wait some more. But I'm not losing hope, boss...never." 

Rafe turned and left Ed's office. 

"That kid's as stubborn as a-...I know, I know...we like mules up here. Mules are wonderful. Many a VIP around here spent some quality time with a mule in a desert. I'm sorry." 


	26. 

It was Thanksgiving day. Alison had been up since 7 a.m. getting the house all ready and preparing the kitchen for the chaos that was about to ensue in there. A few hours later, Jack and Livvie arrived. Livvie wanted to arrive extra early, since she and Lucy would be helping out in the kitchen with the food. Though, it was understood that Livvie and Lucy have absolutely no cooking skills, whatsoever, and so it would be Alison doing the majority of the cooking today. 

"So what can I do to help?" Jack asked as Livvie and Alison began to make their way toward the kitchen. 

Alison walked over toward Jack, "The best way you can help is to just sit here on the couch and watch your games today. I'm gonna have enough...ummm...shall we say... 'culinarily-challenged' people 'helping' me today." 

Alison glared over at Livvie with a teasing smile. 

"Hey!" rebutted Livvie, "I can cook!" 

Jack couldn't resist. "Yep, she sure can...as long as it comes with directions for microwave preparation. Livvie can make a Hungry Man Dinner JUST the way I like it!" Jack teased. 

"You better watch it, or you're gonna find out the real meaning of 'Hungry Man'."Livvie threatened lovingly. 

Alison interrupted the couple, "Well, any help is good help today. My feet are swollen almost as big as that turkey in there. So...let's go get started." 

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" Jack asked again. 

"No, just watch your games. Kevin and Lucy should be here soon, and Jamal is supposed to come too, so you'll have company." Alison patted Jack on the head as he sat down on the couch. 

Just as Jack sat down and Alison and Livvie turned to go into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. 

"Oh! There they are now!" Alison walked over to the door. 

Before she could get to the steps leading up to the doorway, however, Lucy poked her head through the entrance. 

"Yoohoo! Happy Turkey Day!" 

As the door opened fully, Lucy, Kevin, Serena, and Christina all spilled into the house. 

"Thank you so much for having us! I can't believe you offered to cook Thanksgiving dinner for all of us!" Lucy took off her coat and scarf and came down into the living room as she continued her ramble, "Me...I hire caterers...speaking of which, I still don't understand why you wouldn't just LET me call in the caterers! You shouldn't be standing around cooking huge meals! Look at you!" 

Alison glared down at her large stomach, "Yeah, I know...I'm looking at me...ALL of me!" 

"Oh shush! You look beautiful! I just meant that, well, you've already got that bun cooking in the oven...you shouldn't have to worry about any other buns...or turkeys...in any other ovens." 

Alison hugged Lucy and the two laughed. 

"And! Speaking of turkeys...You know I don't eat them, out of love for my duck and all, so I'll help you out in the kitchen with everything, but don't be offended if I just delight in the other parts of the meal when dinner time comes." 

"Oh I know, Lucy. I'm sorry, I know you don't eat turkey on Thanksgiving, but I just wanted to cook the traditional Thanksgiving meal for everyone and all. I only hope I'M not offending YOU." 

"Offend me?! Please! I'm sure Kevin will be delighted. He hasn't had a real turkey on Thanksgiving in...well...a REALLY long time! Besides, I may not eat the turkey, but I promise I won't have any problems with the trimmings," Lucy reassured Alison as the rest of her family made themselves at home. 

Kevin immediately made his way over to the couch with Jack to sit down and watch the football games. "So I guess this is where they want us?" he asked Jack. 

"Yeah, this is the area for those of us who are unwanted in the kitchen." 

"Sounds good to me." 

Christina and Serena walked over toward the couch. 

"I wanna watch the people in the street with the big balloons!" Christina said excitedly as she approached the television. 

"I think she wants to watch the parades, Kevin." Serena translated. 

Jack's and Kevin's eyes widened as they looked at each other, concerned about the possibility of missing the games. 

"Hey, honey," Kevin started sweetly, "do you know what's even BETTER than the parades?" 

"What?" Christina asked, excited at the idea of something even MORE fun than a large Garfield making it's way down the streets of New York City, followed by performers on gorgeous floats singing and dancing, not to mention the grand finale of the parade, with none other than the big guy from the North Pole. 

Kevin and Jack both shot out the response at the same time, "Football." 

"Football? Are there balloons and people in pretty dresses in football?" 

"Well...not exactly-..." Jack and Kevin began to explain the "excitement" of football to Christina, who looked slightly confused, as Serena listened in to the amusing attempt at persuasion. 

The doorbell rang again. 

"It's open!" Alison yelled out, sick of walking over to the door over and over again. 

The door opened and Amanda Barrington entered the house, followed by none other than her favorite "hooligan" – Jamal. 

"Really! Alison! What kind of manners are those?!" 

"Oh, Nana...not today, please." Alison approached her grandmother and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "Jamal? You came with Nana?" 

"Mr. Woods and I simply arrived at your doorstep at the same time." 

"Yeah, seems like Granny and me got our watches in sync, huh?" 

Amanda rolled her eyes with disdain. 

"Well I'm so glad you could make it, Jamal! Thanks for coming! You can join 'the boys' over there, watching their football games." 

Jamal walked over to the couch and greeted Jack, "Hey man, what's up?" 

"Nothin much, we're just explaining to Christina here the undeniable excitement of the game of football." 

Christina looked up from Kevin's lap at Jamal, standing tall above her. "I just wanted to watch the parade." 

"Aww! You gotta let her watch the parade! Nothin like the Turkey Day parade. I'm sure there's another TV around here somewhere." 

"There's one in my mom's old room, but I guess that's Alison's room now. Do you think she'd mind?" Serena questioned. 

"Nah!" Jamal called over to Alison, "Hey Ali! Can the girls go watch the parade in your room?" 

"Of course you guys can! Go ahead! The remote's in the dresser drawer." 

Serena and Christina got up from the couch and were heading for the bedroom, when Christina turned around and ran up to Lucy, who was heading in the opposite direction toward the kitchen, with Livvie, Amanda, and Alison. 

"Mommy?? Why does everyone keep saying it's Turkey Day? I thought it was Thanksgiving." 

"Oh, sweet pea... 'Turkey Day' is just another funny name for Thanksgiving Day." 

"Why?" 

"Because...people eat turkey on Thanksgiving." 

"Where do they get the turkey?" 

"From the store, sweetie." Lucy prayed that this answer would be satisfactory to her daughter and end the whole interrogation, but her prayers were in vain. 

"But...where does the store get it from?" 

Serena jumped in and gave her sister the response she was looking for, "Ya see, a turkey's a kind of bird. So someone goes out and kills the turkey, and sells it to the store, and then we buy it and cook it." 

Lucy could not believe Serena's bluntness with Christina. She was trying to be cautious in her responses, but Serena just put it all out on the table. 

"A kind of bird? Like...Sigmund?!" Christina's expression turned into one of great concern. 

"No, silly!" Serena said smiling, "Sigmund's a duck. He's not a turkey...though, the duck is probably a relative of the turkey, since they're both poultry...so I guess you could say ducks are cousins to turkeys." 

Christina was now filled with horror and panic at the concept of cooking and eating this turkey. "Mommy! We're gonna eat Sigmund's COUSIN?!!" 

She began to cry and Lucy had to step in and comfort her, like any good mother. 

"No, no, no! Of course not, sweet pea! We won't eat Sigmund's cousin!" 

Everyone in the room just stared at one another in bewilderment as the vision of a Thanksgiving meal with a big, plump, juicy turkey begin to fade away. 

Jack was the first to break the silence, "Uhh...so does this mean no turkey?" 


	27. 

"Mom! She's coming! I just saw Livvie's car pull up!" Serena alerted Lucy and the rest of the guests that Alison was arriving. 

Lucy and Livvie had been planning this surprise baby shower for months now, and now they were about to pull it off. Lucy, aided by Serena, Karen, and even Amanda, had sent the boys out for the day and decorated the lighthouse with pink and blue decorations and streamers, not to mention the hundreds of pink and blue balloons. One color would have been easier, but, alas, Alison refused to learn the sex of the baby. 

"Here she comes! Here she comes! Ok, everybody, get down and remember...not a sound!" Lucy whispered loudly to the rest of the guests. 

Outside, Livvie did her best to persuade Alison out of the car. 

"I just don't understand, Livvie. Why do I have to get out of the car and come with you if you just have to run in and borrow something from Lucy? Can't I just wait here?" 

"Oh, Alison! Come on now! You know Lucy would want to know why you stayed in the car and why you didn't come in the house, too! Then I'd hear it! She'll go on and on with the inquisition until she gets to see you." 

"We had Thanksgiving dinner with her less than a week ago...AND she just saw me at birthing class the other day, Livvie." 

"Alison!" Livvie shot her a look of slight exasperation. 

"Ok, ok...I'm getting out. Ya know Livvie, when YOU'RE eight months pregnant, I can't wait to make you climb in and out of little cars all the time." 

Alison continued to whine about having to get out of the car all the way up to the door. When they approached the door, Livvie rang the doorbell and proceeded to walk right in. 

Alison was confused, "Aren't you going to wait for Lucy to-..." 

Before Alison could finish... "SURPRISE!!!!" 

Alison nearly fell over from the shock as a roomful of women jumped up from behind various pieces of furniture. 

"Oh...my...God..." was all that Alison could say, at first. She was speechless. 

Alison turned to Livvie, whose grin was as wide as the ocean at having pulled this off, and hugged her, "I can't believe you did this!" 

"Well, I had a little help." Livvie replied as she gestured at Lucy. 

"You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!" And Alison ran over to Lucy to give her a great big hug, "I can't believe you threw me a baby shower!" 

"Of course we threw you a baby shower!" Lucy declared. "What kind of coach...and friend...would I be if I didn't?!" 

Alison took hold of both of her friends in a great big group hug. 

"Happy Baby Flower!" Christina exclaimed as she ran over to Alison from behind the couch. 

Everyone laughed. 

"Awww...thank you Christina." Alison chuckled as the little girl hugged her. 

"Baby SHOWER, not flower!" Serena corrected her little sister. 

"But mommy said there's no baby yet, so how can we give it a shower? And I don't think babies take showers. They take baths...like me!" Christina smiled as she shared her reasoning. 

Alison leaned down and kissed Christina's head, still giggling from the cuteness of the whole conversation, "I never did understand why they call it a baby 'shower' either." 

Christina smiled even bigger and let out a satisfied, "hmph!" 

Serena ushered Christina away to play with the balloons that engulfed the room, and Alison continued to greet her guests. 

"Nana! Lucy and Livvie told me you helped plan this. Thank you so much!" 

"Well of course, darling!" Amanda kissed her granddaughter graciously on both cheeks. "Though, I wanted to have it at the club, you know, but Lucy insisted on having it...well...here." Amanda glanced around the room. 

"Well it doesn't matter where it is, Nana. I'm just so grateful to have such wonderful friends and family. Thank you. Besides...," Alison leaned in closely to her grandmother, not being able to resist the temptation, "we wouldn't want the people at 'the club' to know about your unwed and pregnant granddaughter, about to give birth to your illegitimate great-grandchild, now would we?" 

"Oh Alison, really! I thought we were through with that nonsense!" 

"I'm just kidding, Nana. I know you love me, and I love you." Alison kissed her grandmother. She still enjoyed getting to her every now and then. 

"Ok, everybody! Attention, everyone, attention!!" Lucy was standing at the front of the room, attempting to gather everyone around her. 

"What is she up to now?" Alison wondered. 

"Livvie, come up here please." 

Livvie joined Lucy at the foreground of the large group of people. 

Lucy began again, "As you know, this is a baby shower, and what is a baby shower without...party games!" 

Alison rolled her eyes, having hoped that this would have been left out of the shower. 

It was Livvie's turn. With a huge, wicked smile on her face, she looked right and Alison and held up a spool of ribbon. "Ok, who wants to take a guess at how big Alison's stomach is?" 

"Oh, this is thrilling." Alison smiled and said sarcastically. 

* * *

As the time passed, Alison loosened up a bit and really did begin to enjoy the party games. The baby pool, she had to admit, was fun. 

Everyone bet on the sex of the baby and what day it would be born. They knew the baby was technically due on the 30th of December, but guesses ranged from this very week on through January 15th. When someone called out that guess, Alison couldn't help but cry out, "January 15th!! Please, God, no!" And everyone was rolling with laughter. 

Eventually, all of the guests formed a large circle as Alison opened her gifts. She could not believe all of the gifts she received- baby clothes, car seats, a stroller, diapers, diaper bins, diaper bags, blankets, money, and anything else that a new mother would need for herself and her baby. 

Alison was overwhelmed by her friends' generosity after opening the presents. 

"You guys are just the greatest-..." and tears filled her eyes. 

Livvie laughed and grabbed a box of tissues, "Uh-oh, here she goes." 

Alison laughed, too. 

"No, I mean it. Thank you all so much! I can't wait for the baby to meet each and every one of you!" 

* * *

After all of the guests had left Livvie and Lucy began to clean up all of the decorations and wrapping paper and bows all over the floor. 

Alison tried to help, but Lucy wouldn't hear of it. She shooed Alison away and so Alison decided that she'd take a little breather outside on the porch. 

As Alison stood outside on the porch, she breathed in the cool air of late autumn that was quickly turning into winter. She placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed her baby that was almost here. 

"Well, looks like you're going to be a winter baby, huh? A little snow angel, just like your daddy and I used to make." 

Just then Alison heard a sound behind her and jumped as a hand grasped her shoulder. 

She whipped around in fear, only to see a familiar face. 

"Jamal! You scared me half to death! What are you doing here?" 


	28. 

"Sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to sneak up on ya like that. I was just out taking a walk and I thought I'd swing by to see if Jack was here, maybe helping Livvie clean up after the shower and all." 

"Oh, well...he's not here. Sorry." 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds, that seemed to last forever. Neither really knew how to spark a conversation under the circumstances. 

"Oh...well...umm," Alison tried to think of something to say, sensing the awkwardness of the situation, "So, how are you?" 

"I'm fine. How are you? Still beautiful as ever I see." 

"Ha! Yeah, so people keep telling me. I'm starting to wonder if I really look THAT bad that everyone feels the need to tell me how great I look." 

They both shared a heartfelt laugh. 

"Nah, Ali... Trust me, you never looked better." Jamal stared deeply into Alison's eyes, taking in that beautiful smile he loved so much. 

"Yeah, well...I'm about to pop. I'll tell ya. I'm counting down the days at this point. This baby couldn't come soon enough. Of course, when I'm actually in the delivery room, it might be a different story." 

"Haha...yeah, well, Lucy'll be there for ya. Number one coach, and all." 

"Oh please...I love Lucy to death...but let's not even go there." 

"Well...it could be worse...you could have had ME for a coach!" Jamal joked. 

"Haha! Hey now! We're a pretty good team, you and me, and don't you forget it!" 

Alison leaned in to push Jamal teasingly, when, by automatic reflex, Jamal took her hand and held on to it. The moment seemed like an eternity. The two stared into each other's eyes, and Alison could see all of the love that flowed from Jamal. He hadn't looked at her that way, and she hadn't felt this close to him, in over a year. But Alison's thoughts soon reverted back to Rafe, and she pulled away. 

"Jamal...I'm sorry, I gotta-..." Alison turned away from Jamal and began to walk toward the house. 

"Wait! Ali, wait!" Jamal pleaded. 

Alison turned back around to find Jamal down on one knee. 

"Ali, there's something I want to ask you." 

* * *

Lucy and Livvie finished taking down the last streamer and moving all of the furniture back into place. 

"There we go! Spic and Span...well...as spic and as span as it's gonna get til the cleaning lady comes tomorrow," Lucy brushed herself off and plopped down on the couch. 

"Yeah, looks good to me. I'm so glad the shower went so well. I really wanted to give Alison a really special day. Speaking of Alison... where DID she go?" Livvie began to look around the house, followed by Lucy. 

"Alison? Alison? Where are you?" The two shouted throughout the house, when they finally heard the front door open and shut. 

Livvie and Lucy hurried back into the living room to find Alison standing at the door. She looked dazed...and very cold. 

Livvie ran to her, worried, "Alison? Are you okay? Where in the world did you go? You were gone forever!" 

Alison's face remained looking very confused...almost in a state of shock...as she looked at Livvie, "Huh? What?" 

"Hello! Earth to Alison! What happened to you?" Lucy waved her hands in front of Alison's face, to bring her out of her daze. 

"Oh...ummm...ha! Wow! Nothing, I'm fine. Whoo! Just a little daze there! All better now. Ummm...Livvie...can we maybe go?...I just think...I think I'm really tired, that's all." Alison tugged at Livvie's arm. 

Livvie and Lucy both looked very confused, not really understanding what was going on. 

"Yeah...umm...sure we can go. But...are you sure you're okay?" 

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired, like I said." 

Lucy was not convinced, "Alison, maybe you should just sit down for a little while...I can make you some herbal tea...." 

"No, no, Lucy...thanks, really. I'm fine. And listen, thank you SO much for the shower. I LOVED it! And I love you! Thank you so much, again. But I really just wanna get home and go to bed." Alison leaned in to hug Lucy, then handed Livvie her coat and started to pull her out the door. 

"Oh, ok. Well then...Ta-..." The door shut before Lucy could say another word. She turned around and walked back toward the kitchen. Maybe Alison didn't need any herbal tea, but she sure did after the day. 

* * *

There was a silence in the car as Livvie drove and Alison stared out the window. Livvie was waiting for Alison to start talking, but her mind seemed to be up in the clouds. Livvie pulled off the side of the road and put the car in park. 

"Livvie! What are you doing?" 

"Spill, Alison!" 

"Livvie, there's nothing to-..." 

Livvie shot Alison a look, and Alison knew that she was not buying it. 

"Ok, ok...Something happened when I went for a walk outside Lucy's house....I...I ran into someone." 

"What kind of explanation is that? Come on, Ali...talk...who did you run in to?" 

Alison spit it out, "Jamal! Ok?! I ran into Jamal." 

"Jamal? So what? Did he say something that's got you in this daze?" 

"Oh...well...ya know...nothing big...he just asked me to marry him is all." 

"What?!" Livvie was shocked. 

* * *

"Bro! You asked her to marry you?! You guys aren't even together! I mean...Livvie and I thought it would be great if you took steps to GETTING back together...but I never thought you'd PROPOSE to her!" 

Jamal just sat in the bikeshop staring at the ground as Jack rambled away. 

"So, don't keep me in suspense, man...What'd she say?" 

"What do you think she said? Do I LOOK like the love of my life just agreed to marry me." 

"So...umm...I guess that's a no, huh?" 

"She gave me the same old song and dance. You know...she's still in love with Rafe, and she always will be...and she'll always think of me as one of her best 'friends'." Jamal couldn't help but make "air quotations" with his fingers, in his annoyed state. 

"Ouch." 

"Yeah, yeah...I got the 'friends' speech." 

"Jamal, I don't wanna sound indifferent here, but...do you really wanna take that big of a leap anyway? I mean, getting married is a big enough deal, but Alison's got a lot of baggage...mainly around the stomach region. I mean, the baby's due next month...and it's Rafe's baby. Do you really wanna raise his and Alison's child?" 

"I love her, man. I can't help it. And yeah, marriage is a big step...but I know how worried she's been lately about raising the kid on her own and all...and I think I could...I think I could raise the baby with her. I mean...you don't know, Jack...we used to dream of getting married and having a family together all the time. She always said, whenever I'd be feeling down about giving up Hope, that one day we'd have a family of our own...and I want that, Jack! I wanted it then, and I want it now...and I want it with her!" 

Jack walked over to his disheartened friend and put his hand on Jamal's shoulder, as a sign of comfort. "Jamal, I know you want that. But...but, if Alison doesn't...well, then..." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, ya know, there was a moment tonight...just a second...where we looked at each other, and it was like nothing ever changed between us." 

"I know, bro...but stuff has changed. It's changed A LOT!" 

"Tell me about it. Man, what I'd give to go back to the days before...before Rafe, before Valerie's death, before ...vampires." 

"Hey, man, I hear ya. Believe me...I'm right there with ya." 

"Yeah, well...we can't go back can we? So we just gotta keep movin on." 

"That's right my man...and, hey, ya never know, Alison might come around in time." 

"Well, after she said no the second time tonight, I told her to think about it. So I guess it's up to her now. And we'll just let it go and see what happens. Ya know...I just want her to be happy. That's all." 

"I know." 

"And if all I can be to her is her friend, then I guess I'll take it. I know one thing for sure...I just don't ever want to lose her...not again." 

"Hey...come on, man...let's go grab a couple beers." 

"Is that supposed cheer me up?" 

"Well...I'll pay..." 

"I'm up...let's go!" Jamal smiled at Jack and the two headed through the doorway into the Recovery Room.


	29. 

Rafe was back in Ed's office, sitting alone and watching the small television screen that allowed him to look down on Alison every now and again. He had watched the whole scene with Jamal and Alison a little less than a month ago, and his feelings had been torn ever since. 

He loved Alison more than anything in the universe, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her...but he knew in his heart that it would never be possible, and he always told her he wanted to find love again after he went back...so why not Jamal? Rafe knew how much Jamal loved her, and knew that he'd take good care of Alison, and his child, but...but he just couldn't help the jealousy...and his selfish desire to always have Alison's heart, as she would always have his. 

Now it was December...the 24th to be exact. All of heaven, and half of earth, was preparing for the big holiday celebrations, and he knew Alison was preparing for the biggest celebration of all in the near future...the baby would be born soon. At the present moment, however, Alison...and the rest of Port Charles...was preparing for a different kind of celebration. 

A year ago, this day, Rafe, with the use of a few magical powers, helped bring about one of the biggest, most long-awaited events in all of Port Charles- Kevin and Lucy's wedding. Now all of Port Charles would be celebrating the one-year anniversary of that miraculous occasion...and considering all of the near-disasters surrounding that wedding, not to mention having to deal with Lucy...it really WAS a Christmas miracle. 

As Rafe watched Alison get ready for the formal event, his mind drifted to memories of last year...when she walked in the room, unexpectedly, and he saw her in that beautiful lavender dress. It took his breath away. The feelings he felt for her that night let the magic just flow out of him- the ring box, Alison dancing on air, the bouquet, the garter- it was like he didn't even have to try to make the magic happen. She just brought it out in him every time he saw her smile. Looking at her on the screen, now, she looked just as beautiful, if not more, as she did a year ago. 

"God, Alison...What I'd give to be down there with you right now." Rafe sighed to himself. 

Just then the door opened and Ed walked in jovially, "Why so glum, kid? This is the big day up here! Even Beth is sampling some of the 'special' egg nog. Better keep an eye on her though...that Beth...she's a wild one! You wanna try some?" Ed attempted to hand Rafe a glass full of creamy white liquid. 

"Wha-..." Rafe looked up at Ed, not having heard much of what he just said, "Oh, sorry boss...no thanks." Rafe's thoughts were somewhere else at the moment. 

"You okay, kiddo? You haven't already been at the egg nog have ya?" Ed joked. 

"No, no. I'm just watching her...Alison" 

"Again? Son, ya gotta turn off that TV. You're watching all the time now. It's not good for ya. It's taking on a whole new level of voyeurism at this point." 

"I can't help it. This is the only way I can see her...the only way I can be with her." 

"Well...maybe not, sonny boy." 

Rafe's heart jumped as he darted his eyes up at Ed. Did he just hear what he think he did? "What do mean?" Rafe inquired impatiently. 

"Well...Tis the season!" Ed smiled as he raised his glass of egg nog in the air. 

* * *

Alison arrived at the party with Livvie and Jack. She felt like a cow in her gown, now nine months pregnant and ready to go any day now, but Livvie and Jack reassured her time and again that she looked absolutely gorgeous. As they walked through the doors, Alison stopped dead. 

"What's the matter, Ali? What's wrong?" Livvie asked, worried by Alison's sudden reaction. 

"Ali, you okay?" Jack joined Livvie in her worry. 

"I'm fine...Really, I'm fine. Just felt a little something, that's all." 

Livvie was still worried, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, do you need to go to the hospital? We'll take you, it's fine." 

"Yeah...and hey, if ya need a doctor...well...I think the almost whole staff of GH is in this room." Jack added. 

Alison laughed, "No, no. Really...I'm fine. I've been getting little twitches all the time. That one was just a little bit stronger than the others. Dr. Newman said it's normal, though, since I'm due pretty soon." 

"Well, if you say so...but, listen...if you need us to go at any time, just let me or Jack know, okay?" 

"Alright already! Stop worrying! I'm fine...Ooo! Look at that food!" 

Livvie and Jack smiled and knew everything was okay as they watched Alison make a beeline for the hors d'oeuvres. 

Before Alison could reach the table, however, she bumped into a tall figure. 

"I'm so sor-...Jamal! Hey...ummm...how are you?" Alison felt awkward. She had been avoiding him ever since his surprise proposal. 

"Hey, Ali. You look gorgeous." 

"Oh...thanks...and so do you...I mean...handsome, very handsome. You clean up pretty well, Mr. Woods." 

"Haha! Thanks...Yeah, I once had to take this really spoiled little rich girl to a big formal event and she made sure to instruct me on how to dress appropriately for things like that. Apparently, I used to be a real thug before she got her hands on me. Hmmm...I wonder whatever happened to her..." Jamal teased as he placed his finger to his chin and looked upward, imitating a very thoughtful expression. 

Alison laughed, "Haha! Oh yeah, I remember her! She was a knockout!" 

Jamal smiled and sighed quietly, "She still is." 

"What was that?" 

"Oh....ummm...I was asking you if you wanted to dance." 

"Oh, come on! I can't dance! Look at me!" 

"That's okay...I look good enough for the both of us." Jamal joked as he dragged her onto the dance floor. "Come on, now...Show a brother how it's done." 

Just as they got onto the dance floor, though, the faster music stopped and a slow song began to play. Both Jamal and Alison felt a little uncomfortable, but came together to dance to the romantic music. 

As they danced, however, Alison couldn't help but think back to a year ago when she was dancing with Rafe on this very same dance floor. That night it was SHE who had to drag her partner onto the floor. She remembered how, when she danced with him, she felt as though she was floating on air. This memory led to a flow of other memories from that night with Rafe, and her mood became more somber as she realized how much she really missed him. 

Jamal noticed that Alison had become very quiet. "What's the matter, Ali?" he asked. 

"Oh, nothing...nothing, really." 

"Am I that bad a dancer?" 

Alison smiled, "No, no...I've just been out of sorts all day today. Lots of things going through my head...but ya know what? It's time to cheer up! This is a celebration. I'm really happy for Kevin and Lucy. It's really a shame you missed the wedding. It was so beautiful...so full of...miracles." 

"Yeah...umm...speaking of weddings..." 

Alison could sense that a very touchy subject was about to rear its head again. She didn't want to hurt Jamal, but nothing had changed since the last time they talked. She thought about it...Oh did she think about it! But, she just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Jamal. She'd always be in love with Rafe. 

"Jamal...don't." 

"You don't even know what I was gonna say." 

"No, I think I do...and I think I should just stop it here and spare us both." 

"Ali...would you just let me..." Jamal tried to continue. 

"Please, Jamal...let's just not talk about this now." 

Jamal was getting nowhere so he just spit it out, "Alison...I'm not gonna ask you to marry me." 

"What?" Alison was shocked. 

"Don't get me wrong. I still love you, Alison. I always will love you. But I've thought about it...I've been thinking about it for a month...since that night at Lucy's. You love him, and you don't love me that way anymore. But I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, no matter what. Maybe the proposal was a bit out of the blue...and I just thought that maybe, since you wanted a family, and you wanted someone to raise the baby with you...well...that maybe I could be that guy. But I get it. It's not meant to be between us, not that way. I will always love you as much as I did when we were together. You were more than my girlfriend, you were my best friend...and I don't ever want to ruin that, ok?" 

Alison almost started to cry, "Jamal..." She didn't know what to say to his beautiful confession. "Jamal...I...I just...OH!" 

"What?" Jamal was confused. "Ali, you ok?" 

"Umm...yeah...I'm fine-...Ohhh! Ow!" Alison grabbed her stomach and hunched over. "I'm fine...just in a little bit of labor." 

"What?! Oh my God!" Jamal started to panic. "Livvie! Jack!...Oh wait, Lucy's your coach!...Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?!" 

Lucy ran over to Jamal and Alison, followed by Livvie and Jack who had been dancing. 

Lucy took one look at Alison and knew her coaching job had just gone into effect. "Oh, ok...this is fine...everything's fine!...I'm the coach! I am a calming influence! I'm focused, I'm in control...calm, breathe, calm, breathe." 

Jamal interrupted Lucy's self-pep talk, "Umm, Lucy...I think you're supposed to get HER to breathe!" He gestured toward Alison. 

"Yes! Ok, Alison...You remember how it goes...Hee Hee Hoh, Hee Hee Hoh-..." Lucy held Alison's hand and helped her to breathe, "Hee Hee Hoh, Hee Hee HoOOOKAY! Okay! That hurts!" 

Alison squeezed Lucy's hand as she felt a contraction coming on. 

"I think..." Alison panted, "We should just go over to the hospital right now." 

"Yes! Good plan! Wait a minute! I'm the coach, I should come up with the plans-..." 

"Lucy!" Alison shouted as the contraction came over her and she hunched forward. 

"Ok, Ali! We'll get ya there!" Livvie comforted her friend. "Jack went to go get the car and bring it around the front. So we'll all go." 

"I'll follow on my bike," Jamal added. 

"No, Jamal...you don't have to come. And Lucy! I'm so sorry! This is your big anniversary party! You don't have to leave it!" 

"Are you kidding me?! I'm your coach! And this party's kinda boring anyway. I've been chatting with your grandmother for the past 30 minutes." 

"Yeah, and Ali...I'm going! Come on now, I just finished telling you that I want to be there for you-...," Jamal started to explain. 

Alison had to interrupt Jamal's speech, "Ok, ok...ya know what...pain! I don't care who's coming or going! Just get me to a hospital and get this thing OUT OF ME!!!!" Alison was starting to look a little vicious. 

As Jamal and Jack helped get Alison into the car, the pain really took over her thoughts and words. 

"Rafe! I can't believe you did this to me! Wherever you are I hope you're hearing this! If I could get my hands on you right now, I'd...Ahhhh!!!" Another wave of contractions came over her, "Rafe! You son of a-..." 

Jamal looked up at Jack as they settled her into the seat and shut her door, "Well that's the first smart thing that's come out of her mouth in about a year." 

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Alison was writhing in pain. Apparently all those little twitches and cramps she had been having all day had been early labor, and she was now feeling the stronger contractions. When she arrived, they rushed her into the emergency room and Dr. Newman was called down to examine her. 

Lucy stayed with Alison and helped her with the breathing but it wasn't doing any good. 

"Alison, you've gotta breathe with me! Come on, now...breathe!" Lucy tried to encourage her. 

"I don't want to BREATHE, Lucy!! I want DRUGS!" 

Alison noticed the worried look on Dr. Newman's face as she read the monitor and turned to speak to a nurse. 

"What's wrong, Dr. Newman? What's the matter? When can I push?!" 

Dr. Newman tried not to alarm her, "Alison, the baby's heartbeat is dropping...and your blood pressure is not where I'd like it to be. I think we need to do an emergency c-section." 

Fear and panic took over Alison, "Is the baby alright? Is the baby gonna be okay?! Please, God! I can't lose this baby!" She began to cry. 

"Alison, stay calm. I need to you stay calm. We're going to take you up to the O.R., and we'll go from there. It's going to be alright, I promise. But we have to go now." Dr. Newman turned to Lucy, "Mrs. Collins, we might have to put her out completely, so it might be better if you waited with the others in the waiting room. There won't be much for you to do, and we'll let you know everything that's going on." 

Lucy wanted to argue her way up there with Alison, but she didn't want to waste any time. She leaned over Alison and kissed her on the forehead and promised her that everything was going to be okay, and that they'd all be waiting to see her and the baby after the surgery. 

Alison tried to remain calm and hold back her tears as they wheeled the stretcher out of the room and toward the elevators. She looked back at Lucy, who waved...trying to smile in order to comfort Alison. But Alison could not be comforted...she was scared to death. She already lost Rafe. She could NOT lose their baby. 

"Please, God." She whispered toward the ceiling, "Please let the baby be okay...please!"


	30. The End!

Rafe didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help being excited about what he thought he just heard Ed say. 

"Ed! Don't joke with me! Did you just say..." 

"Well my boy, the council finally reached a decision...thanks to a little handy work from you good ol' boss, here...And you thought YOU were good at finding loopholes! Ha!" 

"What?! What loophole? Ed! What are you saying?! Are you saying I'm...I'm going...back?" Rafe asked in astonishment, still not believing what was happening. 

Ed just smiled and Rafe knew the answer to his question. 

"Whooooo!!!" Rafe jumped into the air with joy. He was ecstatic, to say the least! "But...for how long? Do I get at least a little while with her this time?" 

"Haha! Oh yeah...you get a little while...til death do you part." Ed winked. 

"What?!" Rafe could not believe what he was hearing. 

"Well...ya see kiddo. I did my research...and guess what...you screwed up! Not surprising, given your record. But this time your screw up actually helped you out later." 

"What are you talking about?" Rafe questioned. 

"Well, ya see, Rafe...you were ALWAYS meant to be with Alison. That's what was supposed to go down. You remember that tree branch that fell on your little blondie?" 

"Yeah, she died...and...I brought her back to life...I couldn't help it...she was just lying there, and-..." 

"Please, kid, don't attempt explanations now...besides, the fact that you messed around with fate and brought her back to life is the reason your being sent back down now." 

"I still don't get it." 

"Ya know, sometimes I really wonder how you got this job kid....Ok, if ya need me to spell it out for you...Alison was SUPPOSED to die! YOU were SUPPOSED to help her on her journey up here...and then the two of you were SUPPOSED to live out eternity together! But Nooooo!...We don't follow the rules! Who cares about rules?!...You brought her back to life, and you messed up 'The Plan.' The Big Guy doesn't like when his plans are foiled...so...with a little persuasion...and some damn good selling points, if I do say so myself...I used all that to sway Him and the council into sending you back...since Alison is your destiny after all." Ed smiled proudly, patting himself on the back for a job well done. 

"Boss! You're amazing!" 

"Yeah, yeah. I know....So you might wanna be heading back now, son. There's some intense stuff going on with your little blondie right now." 

"What? What are you talking about?" Rafe turned to the TV screen and saw what was going on down in the hospital. "Oh my God! Is she gonna be okay? Is the baby gonna be okay?" 

"Well, my boy, I could tell ya that...but you're officially one of them now...so our little secrets you don't get to know anymore....but," Ed leaned in and whispered into Rafe's ear, "Strictly off the record...I think it's gonna be a very Merry Christmas for you and your little blondie." 

"I gotta get down there to her." Rafe was still worried, even after Ed's assurance that everything would be okay. 

"I'll miss ya, kid!" 

"Thanks, boss...Thanks for everything!" Rafe hugged Ed. 

"Merry Christmas, my boy." Ed snapped his fingers and Rafe disappeared. "That Santa guy's got NOTHING on me!" 

Ed turned to watch the small television in his office. 

"Now this I gotta see...I'll show them must-see-TV!" Ed remarked as he watched the screen. 

* * *

Alison lay in the hospital bed. The anesthesia from the surgery had knocked her out. As she came to, her vision was blurred, and for a moment she didn't know what was going on or where she was. Then it hit her. 

Alison started to freak out, "Oh my god! Where's my baby?! Oh god!" 

In her excited state, she had not noticed the tall, blonde, male figure dressed in scrubs in the corner of the room. Alison spotted the figure and stopped cold, believing she was hallucinating from the drugs. It couldn't be. 

Rafe turned slowly with a smile, holding a small bundle in his arms, "Shh...It's alright, Angel. The baby's fine. Her daddy's got her." 

"Rafe?! Rafe?! Oh my god! Oh my-... Tell me this is not a dream...that this is not from the drugs. Oh god! Is this...is this real?! You're here?! You're really here?!" 

Rafe just smiled as he sat down beside her on the bed. 

Alison began to cry from the excitement, "I don't understand...I mean, I thought...how? How are you here?" 

"Well, it's a long story...Let's just say my boss gave me a little Christmas present. Although, as much as I love Ed's present, I have to say...I think this one's my favorite." Rafe said as he looked down at the sleeping infant he held in his arms. 

In all the original panic, and now excitement, Alison hadn't even focused yet on the reason she was in this hospital room. 

"Oh my god, Rafe! She's beautiful, isn't she? She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Alison smiled with tears filling her eyes as Rafe handed her the tiny infant. 

"Well, let's not forget about her mother." Rafe leaned in and kissed Alison on the forehead who was completely entranced by her child. 

Alison stared at the child in her arms with amazement. She could not believe she was finally here, hers and Rafe's baby...in her arms. And Rafe! Rafe was here too! She had the two people she loved most in the world with her now, and she could not have been happier. 

Alison wiped a tear from her eyes and let out a soft laugh as she cooed at her daughter. Then she gazed up at Rafe, who was reveling in the site of his beautiful Alison holding their daughter. He was just as happy as Alison. He never thought this day would come, and here he was. It was perfect. Nothing could ever compare to this blissful, glorious moment. 

Alison's smile faded slightly as a thought crossed her mind. "Rafe?...Ummm...I was just wondering...How long this time? I mean...How long do I have you...do WE have you?" Alison asked. 

"Oh didn't I tell you, Angel?" Rafe smiled slyly, "You're stuck with me...you're BOTH stuck with me...for...oh...only...forever!" 

"What?! Are you kidding? Rafe! Do NOT joke with me about this! Are you serious?!" 

"Forever," Rafe repeated firmly. 

Alison sprang toward him in delight, still holding the baby in her arms, and let out a squeal...followed by, "Owww!" 

"What's the matter?" Rafe asked, worried, as he took the baby from her and leaned in to help her settle back. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Alison's delight was dampened slightly as she moved herself slowly back against the pillows. "Ok...not such a good idea after a c-section, I guess...little too much movement, I think. I could use a little of that magic dust right about now." 

"Are..are..are you okay? Do you want me to go get the doctor? Do you need-..." Rafe began to head for the door to call someone for help. 

Alison interrupted, "Rafe! I'm fine...I'm better than fine. I don't need the doctor, I don't need anything...not anything...except you!" 

She shot him that seductive smile of hers that he loved so much, and he knew everything was okay. Careful not to smother the baby, Rafe moved back toward the bed and leaned in, kissing Alison deeply, as she caressed his long, blonde hair. They shared a long, passionate kiss, savoring every second of their reunion. Their celebration was interrupted, however by the quiet cry of their child, held between her two parents. 

Rafe and Alison laughed as they parted. Alison looked down at the baby, "Hey now, you! You better get used to this, because there's gonna be a LOT more of it for a LONG time." 

Rafe smiled, "Yes...a VERY long time." Rafe's mind then jumped to a new thought, "Hey...we need a name for this little princess. Had you decided on one since I left?" 

Alison thought for a minute, "Well...I remembered about your mom's name- Dasha. And I've always, since I was a little girl, wanted to name my daughter Eleanor. I don't know why, but I used to be completely enthralled with that name...EVERY doll I owned was named Eleanor. It always sounded so...I don't know...regal? So I was thinking...Eleanor Dasha Kovich?" Alison was slightly befuddled as Rafe began to laugh. "What? You don't like it? If you don't like it we can choose something else. It's fine." 

"No, no! It's not that I don't like it...it's just...E.D." 

"What?" Alison was getting really confused by Rafe's reaction. 

Rafe began to laugh even harder, "Haha! Well, boss...I guess we did name the kid after you after all!" 

"Rafe?! What in the world are you going on about?" 

"Nothing...nothing," Rafe assured her as he calmed himself down and pulled himself back together, "It's a beautiful name...For the most beautiful little girl in heaven or on earth." 

"Yeah, she is gorgeous isn't she?" Alison's eyes began to well up with tears again. 

"What's wrong?" Rafe questioned, fearing Alison might be in pain again from the surgery. 

"I'm fine...I'm...It's just...It's everything I dreamed about! You're back with me...we have a beautiful daughter. We're a family, Rafe!" 

"That's right, Angel. And this time it really is forever. But there's just one more little thing..." Rafe took Alison's left hand and slipped a sparkling diamond ring onto her finger. 

"Oh my-...Rafe! Oh, Rafe! It's...it's beautiful!!" Alison started to get choked up again as Rafe leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you so much!" Alison exclaimed as they kissed. 

Rafe smiled as he reluctantly pulled away to look at the woman who was going to be his wife. "So I guess that's a 'yes'?" he teased. 

"Rafe!" Alison pulled him back into the kiss, letting that be her response. She pulled away once again and started to ramble off in her excitement, "We're going to have such a wonderful life together...we're going to be a family! Ya know...I never really had a family growing up, and that's all I've ever dreamed of...and now...now-..." 

"Now, we're going to make your every wish and dream come true...Mrs. Kovich..." Rafe smiled and ran his fingers along Alison's cheek. "We'll have a nice little house...something like that sandcastle we once built...and we'll fill it with love....love and maybe some more kids...I think little Edie here needs a little brother now, don't you sweetie?" 

"Rafe...darling...sweetheart...you just got back...and I love you SO much...Please...PLEASE don't make me hurt you," Alison grabbed Rafe's upper arm and pinched it as hard as she could. 

"Owww!! You and the pinching!" 

~~And they lived happily ever after... The End~~ 


End file.
